La princesa y el bastardo
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: Ella es una chicuela delicada y de modales refinados, él solo es el hijo bastardo de un hombre importante, y sin embargo nada importa porque nace el amor. (EREMIKA dedicado a EnterradoR). Spoilers para los no lectores del manga.
1. Chapter 1

Fic dedicado a EnterradoR… un amigo eremika que me orientó mucho para plasmar las personalidades y el trato entre ambos.

Es posible que no lo lea porque ya sabe MUCHÍSIMA de la trama. Igual se lo dedico, e igual sueño con que sí lo lea.

* * *

LA PRINCESA Y EL BASTARDO

* * *

En aquella época, en Erdia no existían las escuelas como existirían varios siglos después.

Los niños recibían educación en su casa, ya sea con sus padres, maestros particulares o con institutrices.

Harumi Azumabito se había encargado de enseñarle a su hija Mikasa a leer y a escribir, también a coser y a bordar, pero por mandado del rey, una mujer llamada Traute Caven se había encargado de darle clases de refinamiento a su hija, de buen comportamiento, de historia y demás enseñanzas.

A veces solía a preguntarle a Mikasa acerca de sus clases, y pensando que su hija se abrumaba de cosas "serías", ella era la que le narraba cuentos, le cantaba canciones, o le acompañaba en sus juegos donde le permitía comportarse como la niña que realmente era.

Ella era originaria de Hizuru, y su hija había heredado sus rasgos, así que cuando salían a la calle, resaltaban entre la gente, tanto por los rasgos, como porque a veces vestían con kimonos –la ropa tradicional en Hizuru-.

Excepto que ella, últimamente no había usado kimonos.

Su vientre estaba abultado por un nuevo embarazo, así que usaba vestidos sencillos. En los que resaltaba su notoria aunque no avanzada gestación.

En todo caso la que usaba kimonos era Mikasa, y ella únicamente se limitaba a hacerle los atados en el obi –el lazo que fungía como faja en el kimono-.

Mikasa resaltaba entre su familia paterna.

Incluso era de conocimiento público, que los plebeyos se referían a ella como a "la princesa más pequeña de la realeza", aunque la relación sanguínea de Mikasa era tan lejana al actual monarca, que no debía ni siquiera ser llamada princesa en Erdia.

Que de hecho sí era princesa, pero por línea materna en Hizuru, aunque no podía aspirar a ser la reina: era la vigésimo cuarta en línea de sucesión.

Ella y sus padres habían estado viviendo en el palacio de Erdia hasta hacía una semana atrás, y por fin habían terminado en establecerse en su nueva casa.

—Mira mamá —Llamó Mikasa mientras alzaba sus manos para entregarle una prenda— Hice algo para el bebé.

La mujer tomó el camisón.

No iba a decirle, no iba a romperle el corazón aclarándole que en realidad era muy pequeño para que lo usara incluso un recién nacido.

Decidió que mejor luego haría una réplica exacta para que su hija pensara que era el mismo.

—Eres muy buena en esto —Dijo su madre con sinceridad mientras veía las puntadas, apenas tenía siete años y ya era muy hábil con las manos— Seguro que en un futuro, tú misma podrás hacerle la ropa a tus niños.

Tal cosa hizo que la niña tuviera dudas.

—Oye mamá, ¿y cómo se hacen los niños? —Su madre rio con la pregunta.

—Que torpeza la mía… —Dijo entre risas— Hace no mucho hice uno, y ya no me acuerdo del procedimiento —La niña se desanimó con la respuesta.

De pronto a la mujer se le ocurrió una diablura.

"A lo mejor deberías preguntárselo a tu padre" iba a decirle, pero fue interrumpida con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Inicialmente había pensado que era su marido que se había desocupado más temprano de lo normal en sus actividades, pero para su absoluto terror, eran tres desconocidos que habían forzado la puerta.

Eran hombres de raza negra. Definitivamente extranjeros. Los tres traían armas, pero solo uno estaba blandiendo el cuchillo en una clara amenaza.

—Disculpen las molestias —Dijo uno de ellos, con un tono que a Mikasa le pareció muy educado, pero pensó que no debía ser muy educado si había entrado a una casa sin permiso.

—Mantengan la calma si no quieren morir —Dijo otro, pero su madre hizo lo contrario.

Tomó las tijeras que hacía poco su hija había estado usando y corrió contra el hombre que tuvo más cerca.

—¡Vete, Mikasa! —Indicó su madre forcejeado con el tipo— ¡Corre!

La niña se paralizó.

Su mamá le había ordenado que corriera, ¡¿pero a dónde?!

El palacio estaba lejos, además los tipos estaban junto a la puerta y la ventana era muy alta para que pudiera saltarla, aparte que con el kimono y el calzado que estaba usando sería algo difícil.

Pero antes de poder decidirse pasó algo horrible.

El hombre con el que había estado forcejeando su madre se hartó y le dio con el hacha en el cuello.

Mikasa vio la escena como si se ralentizara para hacerla ver más atroz.

Su madre giraba mientras caía y mucha sangre salía de donde había recibido el hachazo.

Pareció gritar o decirle algo, pero Mikasa, en su aturdimiento, no pudo escuchar nada.

Al final quedó tirada en el suelo, muerta, en medio del charco que formó su propia sangre.

—¡¿Qué hiciste imbécil?! ¡No teníamos que matar a ninguna!

—¡Ya lo has visto! ¡Me ha atacado!

—¡Guárdate las escusas y agarra a la mocosa!

Mikasa, aun en shock, recibió un golpe como si hubiera intentado resistirse.

Rato después llegaron a otra casa que fungía como guarida.

Al llegar, dos de los tipos comenzaron a quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines, luego los accesorios del cabello y deshicieron su peinado.

Posteriormente se lo cortaron con una navaja, a punta de tirones al nivel de los hombros.

Mikasa había intentado forcejear cuando comenzaron a quitarle el kimono.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que nadie debía mirar las zonas de su cuerpo que eran cubiertas por la ropa.

Que el único que podía hacerlo sería su marido cuando estuviera casada, o si acaso algún médico en alguna revisión.

Que si algún hombre intentaba mirar o tocarla debía correr para acusarlo con su padre, o con cualquier otro hombre de la familia.

No alcanzo a entender por qué, aunque ella era una niña obediente, pero como no había nadie cerca y no pudo escaparse, intentó forcejear con ellos, pero fue imposible.

Rompió a llorar cuando el arrancaron el kimono, lloró con más fuerzas cuando le arrancaron el jyuban –la bata debajo de su kimono- y la dejaron en ropa interior.

Se sintió desnuda.

La única persona que la había mirado así era su madre cuando la iba a bañar o a cambiar.

Por suerte no permaneció mucho tiempo así porque le acercaron un vestido.

Hasta cooperó y se apresuró a meter sus brazos en las mangas.

Al final la maniataron y la dejaron en el piso mientras discutían.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos…? Dudo mucho que al rey de Hizuru le importe su bisnieta —Decía uno— Y tú de imbécil que mataste a la nieta... por ella quizás hubiera accedido a pagar el rescate porque la conocía y estaba embarazada, de la bisnieta podría pensar que en realidad no es ella, porque entre tantos descendientes dudo que se acuerde de una mocosa a la que apenas y miró.

—¿Y si le pedimos rescate al rey de aquí?

—¡¿Te volviste loco?! El rey Kenny antes de pagar un rescate, va a ponerle precio a nuestra cabeza.

Siguieron alegando, pero Mikasa dejó de escuchar desde que mencionaron al rey de Erdia.

El rey era primo de su padre, aun así pensó que el rey no daría ni una moneda por ella.

No.

Si Kenny iba a pagar rescate, seguro que solo lo haría por su primo Levi.

Su primo Levi era un príncipe.

Uno que seguro jamás sería secuestrado.

En primera porque él mismo sabía pelear.

En segunda porque siendo un príncipe, había hombres a su servicio que pelearían a muerte antes que permitir que lo secuestraran.

Y en el muy remoto caso de que pudieran secuestrarlo, Kenny haría todo lo que fuera necesario para rescatarlo.

A él.

Al que había declarado su más probable heredero al trono.

Y aunque era el segundo en línea de sucesión, Kenny había dicho que si no tenía hijos propios, Levi era la primera opción a sentarse en el trono.

La primera en línea de sucesión era su tía Kuchel, pero Kenny siempre decía que Kuchel jamás podría ser reina, porque el pueblo no iba a aceptar a una reina fruta.

Mikasa jamás había entendido porque Kenny decía que su hermana sería una reina fruta.

Suponía que tenía que ver con que era una mujer hermosa.

Solo podía suponer. No podía expresar su duda. Pues Traute le había enseñado que si no quería parecer grosera, había cosas que no debía preguntar. Sobre todo porque era una niña, y una niña no debía hacer tantos cuestionamientos a un adulto.

A la única que siempre le preguntó sus dudas era a su madre.

Pero ella ya no estaba.

Mikasa no sabía, que si Kenny decía que su hermana era una "fruta", era para no decir malas palabras delante de una niña.

Una niña que no debía escuchar la otra palabra que rimaba con "fruta".

Porque Kenny Ackerman tal vez no tenía reparos en decir palabrotas, pero decidía moderare cuando Mikasa estaba presente.

—Yo digo que la matemos y escapemos ahora que podemos.

A Mikasa, la idea de morir no le pareció tan mala.

Pensó que si moría, al menos estaría con su madre y con el bebé.

—No —Dijo otro— Será mejor llevárnosla, y si nos atrapan con la niña vida será malo, pero será mucho peor si nos atrapan luego de que la hayamos matado… Mejor hay que llevárnosla, y si logramos salir, podríamos venderla como esclava.

La esclavitud en Erdia estaba prohibida, pero Mikasa recordó que en una de las ilustraciones de los libros que Traute Caven usaba para enseñarle, se mostraba el dibujo de un esclavo. Así que Mikasa pudo imaginarse a sí misma, vestida con harapos, con un grillete en el cuello y uno en cada tobillo. Y entre los grilletes de los tobillos habría una cadena corta con la que apenas y podría caminar decentemente.

Se imaginó fregando pisos, limpiando muebles, vaciando orinales, o cualquier cosa de las que hacían las sirvientas en el palacio de Erdia.

No sospechaba, que el desgraciado hablaba de venderla a alguien que la esclavizaría, y no en labores domésticas.

—Sí —Concordó otro— Es una niña hermosa, seguro que nos hacemos ricos con eso.

—Además tiene rasgos asiáticos… es una cosa exótica.

Por fin estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mikasa por su parte, se quedó como ida, tanto, que ni siquiera salió de su estupor con el ruido de tres ventanas rompiéndose de forma simultánea.

Fue hasta que el ruido se hizo muy evidente como para que su perdida mente pudiera ignorarlo.

Se giró como zombi, y quedó impactada ante lo que miraba.

Traute Carven, aquella mujer que le hacía leer poesía y la adiestraba sobre cómo debía comportarse una dama, estaba peleando contra uno de sus captores, diciendo unos epítetos tan subidos de tono, que si su madre hubiera estado presente, seguro le habría tapado las orejas.

Vio la pelea que parecía ralentizarse ante sus ojos como para que viera cada detalle.

La cosa terminó cuando Traute logró degollar al rufián.

Casi en seguida sintió que alguien se le acercó por detrás.

—No te muevas Mikasa, voy a cortar las cuerdas.

La niña se estremeció cuando escuchó esa voz.

No podía creer que precisamente ÉL estuviera allí.

Sintió que las cuerdas eran cortadas y se estiró para sentarse en el suelo.

Finalmente pudo ver a Levi a la cara. Sus ropas tenían manchas de sangre.

Definitivamente él también acababa de matar a algún otro de sus captores.

Había un tercer hombre que Mikasa no notó, y aunque lo hubiera visto, no habría sabido de quien se trataba porque no lo conocía.

Levi resopló al notar el golpe en la mejilla de su prima.

—Gracias, príncipe —Musitó la niña. Levi no dio señales de escucharla, sino que estaba más concentrado en abrir los broches de sujetaban su capa para poder quitársela.

Mikasa, como si finalmente hubiera salido de su estupor, comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva.

Levi actuó como si no la escuchara. La envolvió en la capa y la levantó en sus brazos como si trajera a una bebé.

Comenzó a caminar como si nada, aunque fue evidente que el llanto de su prima lo estaba fastidiando.

—Príncipe —Le llamó Traute de manera respetuosa— Si gusta yo puedo cargarla.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien —Se limitó a responder Levi.

Subieron al carruaje y Mikasa lloró, lloró y lloró.

Su primo Levi siempre había sido distante.

No jugaba ni gustaba de convivir con ella porque solo era una niña.

Sin embargo había ido a rescatarle en persona.

Y ella siempre le estaría agradecida.

* * *

El funeral de Harumi, fue un suceso privado, aunque quien en vida fuera su madre, Kiyomi Azumabito, fue requerida tanto como para estar presente, como para ayudar en su organización.

El cuerpo de la fallecida fue vestido según las tradiciones de Hizuru. Sus manos quedaron entrelazadas sobre el camisón que Mikasa había hecho para su hermanito…

Incluso Mikasa usó el kimono negro con pequeños círculos blancos, tradicional en los funerales de Hizuru.

Kevan Ackerman –el padre de Mikasa- aceptó la invitación de su rey para volver a vivir en el palacio.

Ni él ni Mikasa se sentían bien de volver a la morada donde habían matado a Harumi.

Durante el primer mes, Kenny no le pidió nada, pero luego comenzó a darle labores, asignaciones reales.

Al principio Kevan no quería aceptar, aunque ya no sabía cómo decir que no sin sentir que estaba siendo descortés, además no era cualquier hombre el que se las estaba pidiendo, sino su rey, pero ya que Kenny asignó a Traute Carven como cuidadora de Mikasa, Kevan accedió cuando se dio cuenta de que Mikasa estaba segura con ella.

Traute era como una especie de asistente del rey. Si Kenny no estaba –o incluso aunque él estuviera presente-, y ella mandaba algo, cualquiera, desde un sirviente hasta los guardias reales, tenían que obedecerla como si el mismo rey en persona se los hubiera pedido, ya que consideraban a Traute como una segunda voz del monarca.

Tal regla no aplicaba al príncipe Levi, la princesa Kuchel, ni a la esposa del rey –que de todos modos no era como si Traute la viera seguido. Si la consorte no estaba de paseo por el mismo castillo, casi siempre estaba en la habitación conectada con la del monarca. A veces ni siquiera salía a los eventos públicos-.

Con cualquiera de estos tres últimos, todo lo que podía hacer Traute era llevarles el mensaje de su rey, o sugerirles cómo actuar.

Durante algún tiempo desempeñó su trabajo incluso con Mikasa a su cuidado.

Si había algo por lo que tuviera que salir al palacio, podía delegarlo, o si definitivamente era preciso que fuera en persona, podía salir con un pequeño grupo de guardias.

Claro que semejantes precauciones no eran por ella misma.

No, Traute no tenía miedo de pelear, además nunca había sido un blanco secuestrable, sino Mikasa. Ya lo habían descubierto a la mala.

Seis meses después, Kevan le pidió unos días a su rey para ir a Mare, y Kenny accedió.

* * *

Kevan quiso ir a Mare porque allí había conocido a su esposa.

Era curioso como la vida había juntado a dos personas de distintas culturas que habían escapado de matrimonios arreglados.

Los había hecho encontrarse, enamorarse y casarse.

Ahora había llevado a Mikasa consigo para esparcir las cenizas de Harumi en el lago donde se habían conocido.

Era algo que habían acordado.

Que al morir los dos, reposarían en forma de cenizas en ese lugar por el resto de la eternidad.

Ese día, Mikasa estaba usando el kimono negro con blanco que habían usado en el funeral de su madre, y él, por acto reflejo, también se había vestido como si fuera a asistir a un funeral.

Luego de esparcir las cenizas y decidir irse a la posada donde se supone que pasaría la noche, algo hizo que Kevan detuviera su caminata.

—Kevan —Mikasa también se detuvo ante la voz masculina— ¿Qué haces aquí…? La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que te irías a Erdia.

El hombre devolvió una mirada de amargura.

—Es una larga historia.

* * *

Grisha Jaeger había sido su vecino en la casa en la que había tenido en Mare.

El médico inmediatamente lo llevó a una de sus propiedades, hasta le ofreció quedarse arguyendo que estaría más cómodo allí que en una posada.

Y mientras ambos se ponían al día, veían de lejos a Eren y a Mikasa caminando juntos por los arbustos.

Los adultos suponían que hablaban entre ellos, pero honestamente no escuchaban ni cuando en sus caminatas se acercaban.

Habían decido respetar su privacidad.

Además seguramente hablaban de cosas de niños.

—Había olvidado que tu hijo y Mikasa tenían la misma edad —Musitó Kevan.

—Me sorprendió bastante que mi hijo la invitara a caminar —Comentó Grisha— A veces vienen otros niños aquí a la casa, pero Eren se porta muy huraño con ellos.

—Mi pobre hija no conoce a otros niños de su edad… en el palacio no tiene a nadie, y por eso había decidido que nos mudáramos pero, ya te conté lo que pasó.

—Sí… Siento mucho lo de Harumi.

—Y de vuelta estamos en el palacio.

Tal vez, era tanta su necesidad de hablar, de desahogarse con alguien que no lo iba a tratar de llorón, que terminó contándole incluso cosas que no debían de salir de la realeza de Erdia.

—La guerra no es lugar para una niña —Le dijo Grisha a Kevan como este le reveló que otro reino le había declarado la guerra a Erdia— Podrías dejar a Mikasa aquí, con Carla y bajo mi cuidado.

—Mi hija es lo único que me queda.

—Precisamente por eso te lo digo…

»Tú mismo has dicho que no sabes si ganarán o no la guerra… Así que esperemos que no, pero si algo pasa, Mikasa estaría a salvo acá.

Kevan estuvo meditando la propuesta durante los días siguientes.

Él deseaba que su hija, viviera su niñez de manera normal.

En el palacio de Erdia era imposible, porque aunque no pertenecía directamente a la realeza, tampoco podía comportarse como una plebeya, cosa que en Mare sí podía. También tendría la oportunidad de sentir el amor de una madre, Carla quedó fascinada con la niña tan pronto la volvió a ver.

Además estaba la cuestión de la guerra.

Si la perdían, solo dios sabía el terrible destino que tendría su hija.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, seis días después, le dijo a Grisha que aceptaba.

—Ya no te preocupes —Le decía el médico— Lo que más me preocupaba era que mi hijo es muy huraño, pero se ha acoplado bien con Mikasa.

Y era cierto. Por mucho que Eren no se entusiasmara con los "jueguitos de la hora del té", igual se sentaba delante de Mikasa, escuchándola parlotear de cenas y noches de bailes ficticias, y hasta simulaba tomar de su taza.

En el último día de estancia de Kevan en Mare, Grisha soltó la bomba.

—¿Aprobarías un acuerdo matrimonial entre tu hija y mi hijo?

—No —Dijo el Ackerman sin pensar.

—¿Es por lo que Eren es?

—No, Grisha… Como hombre no apruebo tus acciones, aunque no tengo nada en contra de tu hijo… Pero dada mi propia historia, no quiero imponerle a mi hija con quien tiene que casarse… no me importará si su esposo es pobre o plebeyo, lo único que pido es que se case por amor.

—Entonces… supongo que Eren tendrá ventaja sobre cualquier otro chico si está creciendo junto a Mikasa… —Dijo en tono jocoso, luego amplió su sonrisa— Bueno, yo solo decía.

—Grisha… si cuando sean adultos hay amor mutuo, lo aprobaré, pero no quiero que ejerzas ningún tipo de presión. Son solo niños —El médico estuvo de acuerdo en que era cierto.

Solo eran un par de niños.

Pero cuando Eren fuera mayor, estaba decidido a darle un empujoncito para que se casara con Mikasa.

* * *

**Dos años después…**

Una serpiente había asustado al caballo que jalaba el carruaje de su padre, haciendo que tanto el caballo como el carruaje –con su padre adentro- cayeran por un precipicio.

Cuando bajó ayudado por cuerdas, su progenitor, entre vómitos de sangre, intentó decirle algo, pero murió antes de poder darse a entender.

Al día siguiente, mientras su dolida madre se encargaba de organizar el funeral, él, como príncipe, y futuro heredero al trono, estaba atendiendo a los peticionarios.

El dolor emocional lo tenía cansado.

Era cierto que no había sido precisamente cercano a su progenitor, pero igual le dolía saber que nunca más tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con él.

Suspiró aliviado cuando le avisaron que solo quedaba una mujer por atender.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Lamento su pérdida, príncipe.

—Le agradezco… pero supongo que no vino solo para darme el pésame.

—No, y por desgracia creo que ahondaré su pena…

* * *

Tanto Eren como Mikasa debieron haber pensado que era un día raro.

Las visitas que iban normalmente llegaban a consulta con Grisha, y la señorita Aida, quien había fungido como cuidadora luego de que Carla muriera víctima de un ladrón, no dejaba pasar a los visitantes hasta donde ellos estaban, pero justo ahora pasaba.

Cuando menos pensaron, Aida trajo a un joven rubio a la habitación que compartían, seguido de dos hombres de mediana edad.

Mikasa, era más perceptiva en ciertas cosas que su amiguito. Se dio cuenta de que el joven traía un adorno en la cabeza, uno, que nunca había visto en ningún otro hombre en este reino.

El adorno se le figuró un poco a las tiaras que su tía –la princesa Kuchel- usaba en los eventos importantes, solo que no se asemejaba ni a las tiaras ni a ninguna corona que hubiera visto, sino que eran hojas metálicas ensambladas en un aro.

El joven se acercó mirando a Eren de manera tambaleante.

—¿Tú eres Eren Jaeger?

El niño asintió con confusión preguntándose qué quería con él ese desconocido.

_«Esto fue de lo que debió intentar hablarme mi padre»_ Pensó el joven.

En seguida se acercó la señorita Aida al rubio.

—El doctor Grisha me daba una cantidad mensual por mi silencio y por cuidar a ambos niños —Dijo la mujer— Puedo seguir haciendo lo mismo siempre y cuando usted me pague.

—Sin duda recibirá una compensación a modo de agradecimiento —Dijo el joven— Pero a partir de ahora, el niño vivirá conmigo.

—¡¿Qué…?! —Despotricó Eren, Mikasa se asustó pensando que los iban a separar— ¡NO! ¡¿Cómo voy a vivir contigo si ni siquiera te conozco?!

—¡No le hables así, mocoso! —Reprendió uno de los hombres de mediana Edad— Es tu príncipe.

El joven levantó la mano para silenciarlos a todos.

—Por favor —Miró tanto a los adultos que lo acompañaban, como a la mujer que fungía como cuidadora de los niños— Déjennos solos —Si bien su voz no sonaba dura, sí mostraba aires de no tolerar ninguna réplica, así que le obedecieron.

Mikasa, gracias a lo que le había enseñado su institutriz, y sabiéndose ante un príncipe, hizo una reverencia.

Eren a lo único que atinó, fue a ver con confusión a su amiga.

¿Qué se suponía que Mikasa hacía?

Mikasa por su parte, temió que el príncipe se ofendiera por la falta de cortesía de su amigo, aunque tampoco se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

No quería evidenciar a Eren por si el príncipe no se había dado cuenta, o en todo caso esperaba que a él le bastara con que al menos uno le estaba rindiendo tributo.

No tenía idea, de que el joven ante sí, era en lo último que iba a pensar.

—Me llamo Zeke Jaeger —Se presentó ante ambos niños que abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por el apellido.

—¿Entonces eres algo de mi papá? —Preguntó Eren, sin ningún respeto. El príncipe hizo una mueca que Mikasa no supo interpretar, pero se aterró al suponer que Eren lo había molestado por la forma en la que le había hablado.

—En realidad tú y yo somos hijos del mismo nombre —Explicó Zeke, haciendo que ambos niños enmudecieran por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Pero mi padre nunca me dijo que tuviera otro hijo —Agregó Eren cuando fue capaz de hablar.

—Estamos en las mismas —Respondió Zeke— Yo apenas acabo de enterarme.

»Igual no importa, a partir de ahora vivirás conmigo.

—¡Claro que no! —Despotricó el niño— ¡Yo vivo con mi padre!

—Eren… —Inició Zeke, con el nombre sintiéndose raro entre sus labios por las circunstancias— Nuestro padre murió ayer.

* * *

No había forma en la que Eren hubiera sospechado que su padre tenía otra familia, ni siquiera porque de hecho, él más bien formaba parte de "la otra familia".

Desde sus primeros años como médico, Grisha consiguió pacientes muy ricos a los que podía cobrarles lo que quisiera, porque ellos confiaban plenamente en sus habilidades, y así podría atender de manera gratuita a quien sabía que no tendría cómo pagarle.

Fue así como terminó conociendo a muchas personas de todos los estratos sociales. Desde los más pobres, hasta la realeza Marelyana.

Se ausentaba en ambos hogares –aunque de lo hacía con más frecuencia del primero. Cuando todavía se le cuestionaba, solía decir que era porque había estado atendiendo personas al otro lado del reino, y había veces en las que así era, en otras simplemente había estado en la otrora casa. Aunque llegó el punto en el que sus familiares dejaron cuestionar, y simplemente se resignaron al hecho de que el médico, no siempre estaría presente.

Si por eso Eren no se había sorprendido de haber pasado tres días sin ver a su padre, sin tener idea de que, había muerto el día anterior.

Zeke se alejó para dejarlo llorar un poco.

En parte respetando su dolor, y entendiendo que debía ser duro asimilarlo.

Si él mismo, con casi diecinueve años y con todo y que no era cercano a Grisha, le dolía; se imaginaba que para Eren, teniendo la mitad de su edad, era mucho peor.

Salió de la habitación para despachar a la mujer que había estado fungiendo como cuidadora y empleada doméstica.

No parecía conforme.

Evidentemente había pensado que seguiría conservando el trabajo.

No se suponía que un príncipe decidiera llevar a su medio hermano al palacio.

Como sea… Zeke le dio buen dinero, demasiado. Lo que bastaría y sobraría mientras encontraba otra fuente de ingreso… Dedujo que fue más de lo que esperó cuando le vio relajar los hombros.

Cuando entró a la habitación, su hermano y la otra niña seguían llorando. Aunque su hermano lloraba más que ella.

—Eren —Le habló un poco fuerte para hacerse escuchar— Ya casi tenemos que irnos.

—No —Le pidió— Déjame aquí.

Porque allí quería quedarse.

Allí era su casa.

Allí había crecido.

Allí había vivido con sus padres.

—¿Cómo crees que voy a dejarte? —Le preguntó Zeke con dulzura— Sé que es duro, perdiste a tu padre, pero ganaste a un hermano, y este hermano va a cuidarte.

Eren no quería irse, y si hubiera conocido a su medio hermano en circunstancias distintas, se estaría revelando por querer llevárselo. Pero estaba destrozado, y no tenía fuerzas para alegar.

Zeke siguió hablando cuando vio que su hermano no decía nada.

—Toma lo que quieras llevarte… No te preocupes por llevar mucho. Te prometo que allá tendrás más y mejores cosas. Solo quiero que tomes lo que tenga valor sentimental.

Eren supo que había algo que sí quería llevarse.

No era fanático de la lectura, pero su padre tenía un libro, un libro de cuentos.

Quiso tenerlo, más como un recuerdo que porque realmente sintiera ganas de leer.

Aunque antes no le había interesado, ahora estaba seguro de que se prometería leerlos en honor a su progenitor, a parte su padre le había dicho que lo conservara. Que si alguna vez hacía falta ese libro le daría respuestas.

Zeke lo siguió hasta donde supo que eran las habitaciones de Grisha para cuando dormía en esa casa.

Lo vio tomar un libro de un mueble, y acariciarlo como quien acaricia un tesoro.

El mayor no le preguntó, lo que si vio fue una caja entreabierta sobre una mesa, y encontró unas hojas con puño y letra de su padre… Leyó por encima y decidió llevarse la caja junto a su contenido.

Mikasa sí llevó más cosas.

Unas cartas.

Ropa extranjera que el príncipe estaba seguro de que ya no le quedaba.

Unos muñecos de trapo sorprendentemente parecidos a su hermano y a ella.

Unos trastes pequeños –alguna especie de juguete, dedujo-.

Unas servilletas bordadas, y sus accesorios de costura y bordado.

El príncipe le ayudó a meter todo en una caja para que se dieran prisa.

La mujer que los cuidaba le dijo que por lo que tenía entendido, la niña era hija de algún amigo de su padre.

En lo que averiguaba si había forma de devolverla o si tendría que quedársela también, decidió que mientras tanto la llevaría al palacio.

—Por tus razgos tienes sangre extranjera —Señaló Zeke cuando ya estaban en el carruaje, como una invitación disimulada a que le explicara.

—Mi madre era de Hizuru, príncipe… mi padre es erdiano.

—¿Qué haces acá? —Le preguntó.

—Mi padre me trajo y me dejó aquí.

»Dijo que Erdia no era seguro.

»Que estaban en guerra y que debían quedarme en Mare.

»Que el doctor Grisha iba a cuidarme —Dijo con evidente tristeza. También con miedo. ¿Qué se supone que pasaría por ella?

—No te preocupes… —Le dijo Zeke, deduciendo su turbación— Ahora estás bajo mi cuidado.

* * *

Mikasa no pudo evitar comparar.

El palacio de Mare tenía menos detalles arquitectónicos, pero no por eso era menos imponente.

En Erdia había secciones con alfombras y ostentosas ornamentaciones. Acá la decoración era más sencilla, y al mismo tiempo, estaban de una forma en la que ella no podía describir.

Rustica sería la palabra que encajaba perfecto, pero Mikasa no la conocía.

Pero no por eso, era un lugar pequeño, sino al contrario, los pasillos e instalaciones lucían mucho más grandes.

Al llegar a los aposentos del príncipe, Eren se acostó en la cama sin ganas de nada. De hecho se durmió casi en seguida.

Zeke mientras tanto, mandó a traerles algunas cosas. Cosas de las que Mikasa pudo ver: algunos cambios de ropa para ella y su amiguito –incluida la ropa negra que pretendía que usaran en el funeral-, diferentes tipos de calzado, e incluso había tenido la cortesía de encargarle varios metros de tela y estambres de más colores para sus bordados.

—Muchas gracias, príncipe —Dijo Mikasa, mientras decidía que le bordaría algo como agradecimiento.

Zeke incluso le ayudó a cortar cuadros de tela, para ayudarle.

Ella ignoraba que el príncipe solo estaba poniéndola en una zona de confort, para preguntarle cosas. Así que mientras ella estaba más enfocada en su bordado, no sentía la presión de estar bajo un interrogatorio.

Mikasa le habló de la madre de Eren, de cómo era ella como madre, como "esposa" de Grisha, y de lo duro que fue para su hermano haberla perdido.

Le habló del trato de Grisha hacia él –Zeke, aunque pensó que debería estar celoso, en el fondo se alegró de que su progenitor hubiera sido más cercano a su hermanito de lo que lo fue hacia con él mismo-.

Le habló de las clases privadas que el doctor Grisha les daba. El joven dedujo que su padre no llevaba a un maestro particular, por miedo a que descubrieran que tenía otro hijo. Como si entre menos gente supiera de la existencia de los niños, mejor.

Le habló de su propia cercanía hacia Eren, incluso Zeke se dio cuenta de lo que ella ni siquiera sabía que sentía.

Le habló de su familia paterna, le contó tantos detalles, que el príncipe supo que estaba ante una pariente de la realeza Erdiana. E incluso tuvo conocimiento de la estricta educación que había recibido como habitante del palacio.

Como Zeke fue requerido para ver los últimos detalles del funeral de Grisha, este le indicó a una mujer de su confianza quedarse con Eren y con Mikasa. Le dijo además a la niña que cualquier cosa que necesitara, se la pidiera a Yelena –quien se quedaría a hacerles compañía-, y dejó la indicación de que no salieran de la habitación.

Tan pronto se terminó de planear el funeral, Zeke se acercó a su progenitora.

—Madre.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó, con un talante furioso, dolido, destrozado.

Su mirada reflejaba que apenas y estaba conteniendo el llanto.

Como si en ese mismo instante quisiera largarse a llorar. Cosa que antes no se había permitido.

No. Dina jamás había dejado que nada la derrumbara.

Pero ahora estaba destrozada.

Ahora quería llorar lo que no había llorado desde que recibió la noticia.

Zeke se dio cuenta de que no podía, no en ese momento.

No podía decirle que su padre había tenido otro hijo.

Ni mucho menos, que justo ahora, estaba en sus aposentos.

—Solo quería decirte que trates de descansar —Mintió.

—Come algo —Le dijo a Eren más tarde.

—No tengo hambre.

—Sé que es odioso, pero necesito que hagas un esfuerzo y comas. No quiero que te enfermes.

Al final, muy a fuerzas logró engullirse un pan.

—Eren, cuando estemos a solas, puedes llamarme por mi nombre —Comenzó a explicarle Zeke luego de la cena— Puedes llamarme hermano —Aunque su tono era de broma, en el fondo esperaba que el niño lo hiciera— Pero cuando estemos en público, y sobre todo fuera del palacio, debes llamarme príncipe.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con inocencia.

—Porque eso es lo que soy, Eren —Le dijo con simpleza— Y eso es lo que se espera de cualquiera de mis súbditos, sin importar su edad.

—¿Subdiqué?

—Luego te explico. Ahora solo hazme caso.

La cama, aunque era bastante grande para él solo, con dos niños, iban a quedar apretujados si se acostaban de manera normal.

—Muy pronto cada uno tendrá sus aposentos —Prometió Zeke.

—Principe —Llamó Mikasa— Yo no tengo ningún problema en compartir habitación con Eren.

—No es necesario… tengo habitaciones disponibles, además en un futuro agradecerán tener su espacio.

Mikasa no entendió como porqué en un futuro agradecería que Eren durmiera aparte, así fuera solo en una habitación diferente, no le hacía gracia que no durmieran juntos, pero ya no alegó.

No por falta de ganas, sino porque le habían enseñado que uno le podía pedir algo a un príncipe, más no podía imponerle nada, y siquiera intentarlo era una falta de respeto.

Al final, aunque parte de sus piernas quedaron colgando, el príncipe pudo recostarse junto a ambos niños porque se acostaron de forma horizontal.

Una hora después, mientras veía dormir a su hermanito, Zeke sintió coraje hacia Grisha.

En primera, por haber engañado a su madre, por haber tenido otra mujer y por haber tenido un hijo.

Un hijo que había ocultado como si fuera un sucio secreto.

Es cierto que al menos se había comportado más como un padre hacia Eren que hacia con él, pero le parecía injusto que su hermano creciera escondido, sin tener las mismas riquezas, y que hubiera crecido en una de las zonas más aisladas del reino, ignorante de que tenía un hermano mayor.

Pero ya no más.

De ahora en adelante Eren viviría con él.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Cualquier cosa, me pueden preguntar en un review o en mensaje privado.

* * *

Notas…

La idea original de este fic vino a nacer hace como dos años, pero originalmente, este fic tendría como pareja principal una yaoi, y el eremika sería mencionado muy lejanamente, pero hace tiempo, queriendo retomar la idea, tenía a full el eremika por un fic que leí de mi amigo EnterradoR –uno que se llama abominable y se los recomiendo mucho-, así que poco a poco, esta idea comenzó a tomar forma.

Originalmente Mikasa sí sería una princesa de Erdia, hasta que investigando de líneas de sucesión, me di cuenta que siendo la hija del primo del rey, ya no alcanzaba a ser llamada princesa.

Honestamente no estoy segura de estar logrando que los niños suenen como niños, así que si estoy patinando y gustan orientarme, se los agradecería.

Levi le lleva quince años a Mikasa.

En algunos fics he visto que usan a Kiyomi como una familiar de Mikasa, así que aquí decidí dejarla como abuela.

Y vaya, lo del kimono negro con pocos y pequeños círculos blancos, es precisamente lo que se usa en los funerales tradicionales en Japón.

Eso de las habitaciones separadas e interconectadas entre los matrimonios de la realeza, es algo que se usa hasta hoy en día… según leí, la reina Isabel II de Inglaterra, a veces duerme en una habitación distinta a su marido, y es porque ella sufre de insomnio y el duque ronca mucho.

En la ova de Mikasa, vimos a un Eren que convivía mucho con Mikasa, incluso al grado de dejarse poner una guirnalda de flores –eso sí, se le veía una cara de what?-… tal vez esa ova de cierto modo no puede ser considerada canon, pero me parece un poco a cómo sería su convivencia.

La "corona" de Zeke vendría siendo como las guirnaldas metálicas que se usaban en la antigua Grecia.

A veces la pena y el dolor te dan sueño, sobre todo si lloraste, como si la mente se durmiera para no pensar, por eso Eren se durmió en seguida que llegó a los aposentos de su hermano.

Zeke siempre me dio la impresión de que en un universo alterno, sería un hermano protector, por eso lo pongo aquí así, y lo había hecho desde hace casi dos años en mi fic Fratello.

* * *

Publicado el 15 de abril de 2019.

Corregido en detalles leves el 26 de agosto de 2019.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento la tardanza con la actualizada, les explico más abajo.

* * *

LA PRINCESA Y EL BASTARDO

* * *

Eren siente que se tambalea por dentro cuando Dina Fritz dirige su imponente mirada hacia su persona.

Supone que aún está molesta por la presentación tan accidentada que tuvieron anteriormente.

…

Los sirvientes del palacio no se inmutan cuando el príncipe mete a alguna mujer a sus aposentos.

Ni siquiera cuando es evidente que son prostitutas o amantes de ocasión.

Ciertamente les pareció raro cuando lo vieron llegar con dos niños.

Pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo ni a llevarle el chisme a su progenitora.

Ni siquiera porque les mandó a comprar ropa y demás cosas.

Zeke, a la mañana del día siguiente va al comedor, pero como le hacen saber que su madre pidió que le subieran el desayuno a sus aposentos, decide volver a los suyos para desayunar con sus invitados.

Luego de eso, tiene la primera discusión con su hermano.

—No, Eren… No puedes poner un pie fuera de mis aposentos.

—¿Acaso soy tu prisionero? —Mikasa se estremece como teme que el príncipe se enfade.

—Claro que no, Eren —Responde Zeke, con amabilidad aunque con firmeza— Eres mi invitado, pero antes de dejarte salir, hay alguien a quien tengo que informarle, y no puedo permitir que te vea primero.

»No te prometo nada para hoy, ya luego hasta podremos montar a caballo.

—No sé hacerlo —Zeke oculta la molestia que eso le ocasiona.

Grisha definitivamente había criado a Eren en un estilo de vida muy por debajo del suyo.

Cualquier niño de alta cuna sabría cabalgar a su edad.

—Entonces aprenderás —Responde con simpleza, con una serenidad que está lejos de sentir.

La puerta es golpeada, y Zeke pensando que eran los sirvientes que iban a recoger los platos, da su autorización verbal para entrar.

Para su infortunio, no son los sirvientes quienes entran.

Sino Dina.

Dina que mira con extrañeza a los dos niños que se ven tan cómodos allí, como si fuera común que estuvieran en los aposentos del príncipe y toda su corta vida así hubiera sido.

—Eren, Mikasa —Zeke tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no delatar su nerviosismo— Les presento a mi madre, Dina Fritz, quien por supuesto es la reina de Mare.

Normalmente la habría llamado Dina Jaeger, pero tuvo miedo de que Eren, en su inocencia, le preguntara porqué seguía usando el apellido de casada –el niño había deducido que Grisha se había divorciado de la madre de Zeke y el príncipe no quiso sacarlo de su error-.

Mikasa hace una reverencia, pero Eren se acerca para extender la mano a la mujer mientras le dice "mucho gusto", y le sonríe como a cualquier persona que le da gusto conocer.

Finalmente piensa que está ante la madre de su recién conocido hermano mayor.

Dina lo ve confundida, y por supuesto que no toma la mano que queda levantada hacia ella.

—Me disculpo por Eren, su majestad —Agrega Zeke, habiéndose acercado a bajar la mano de su hermano con delicadeza, y sintiéndose mal por él— No me di el tiempo de explicarle cuál es el trato que debe darle a cualquier miembro de la realeza —Dice dedicándole un gesto de disculpa al niño que frunció el ceño sin alcanzar a entender por qué lo habían dejado con la mano estirada.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Inquiere la reina, aunque el príncipe sabe que no es una pregunta, sino una exigencia, como si le dijera "Ven ahora mismo que tenemos que aclarar ciertas cosas".

—Por supuesto —Responde Zeke, luego se voltea hacia ambos niños— Yelena los llevará a caminar por el palacio… —Informa para alegría del niño, pues total, la reina ya sabe que estaban allí y no tiene caso ocultarlos.

De camino a los aposentos de la reina, efectivamente, cuando ve a Yelena, el príncipe le da indicaciones referentes a sus invitados.

* * *

—Eren —Llama Mikasa en cuanto Zeke se va y se quedan esperando a Yelena— No debes hablarle de mala manera al príncipe.

—No le hablé de mala manera.

—Sí lo hiciste —Afirma en tono acusador— Lo hiciste después de que te prohibiera salir.

—Fue porque creí que quería tenerme encerrado.

—No importa lo que creas, no puedes hablar de esa manera.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es un príncipe.

—¿Y eso qué?

—No se le puede hablar a un príncipe de esa manera.

—¿Por qué no?

Mikasa no sabe qué responder.

Siempre había sido obediente, así que cuando se le dijo cómo había que portarse ante la realeza, simplemente lo aprendió, jamás lo cuestionó.

A ella le dijeron que así debía comportarse y así lo hacía.

Eren al contrario, no era alguien obediente ni sumiso, cuando se le "ordenaba" algo, todo lo cuestionaba, todo lo que le parecía una imposición le fastidiaba, sobre todo le fastidiaba ver como los demás lo acataban.

—No hagas nada que pueda enfadar al príncipe —Dice Mikasa al fin— Por muy benevolente que se ha mostrado, es mejor no poner a prueba sus límites.

»No quiero que te manden a golpear.

—Zeke no va a hacer eso —Responde el niño con convicción.

_«Tal vez él no»_ Piensa Mikasa.

Pero no sabe qué esperar de la reina.

* * *

En Mare se ejerce la Corregencia, el sistema de gobierno donde el monarca realiza sus funciones conjuntamente con su heredero, cosa bastante útil, porque el futuro soberano aprendía gobernar desde antes de llevar la corona de monarca.

Su majestad y su alteza tomaban las decisiones de manera conjunta, aunque si hay un desacuerdo entre ambas partes, la última palabra la tendrá el rey o reina.

O al menos en teoría así debería haber sido.

Se supone que Zeke es su mano.

Su soporte, su escudo, su espada.

Se supone que ella es la cabeza del pueblo.

Que Zeke podría ponerse rebelde ante la madre, pero que ante la reina tendría que someterse.

—Grisha jamás se divorció de mí —Declara Dina con frialdad— No pudo volverse a casar. O en todo caso, aunque hubiera oficiado una ceremonia con la otra mujer, aquel matrimonio no sería válido. Por lo tanto tu supuesto medio hermano sería un bastardo.

—¿Supuesto medio hermano? —Pregunta sin entender bien la expresión.

—¿Acaso te consta que tu padre realmente estuvo viviendo con otra mujer? —Inquiere con ironía.

—Tengo una carta de puño y letra de mi padre en la que se refiere como hijo a un niño llamado Eren… Una carta que aparentemente comenzó a escribir pero se olvidó de enviar.

— ¿Te consta que esa mujer siempre le fue fiel…?

Zeke se fastidia.

—Sí es hijo de mi padre… y aunque no lo fuera… Ya lo traje. Vivirá conmigo.

Ella le dice que no.

Que lo envíe a un centro de crianza para niños huérfanos y desamparados, o que disponga de los recursos que quiera para darle una gran vida en otra casa, pero Zeke no acepta.

No importan sus argumentos calmados o agresivos. No importa que le hable ni como mujer ni como madre. Ella no quiere al bastardo en su palacio, pero Zeke no cambia de opinión.

Cuando por fin aflora la reina, lo primero que hace es abofetearlo con toda la fuerza que la ira le da.

—¡Con un carajo! ¡Si como madre no te importo, como reina me deberías obedecer!

Ya no le habla como si intentase razonar con él ni le suplica.

Ahora le grita. Le ordena. Y al ver que sigue sin ceder, amenaza con matarlo para parir un heredero que sí le obedezca.

Muy para su sorpresa, su hijo se arrodilla y se pasa el dedo índice por el cuello en una clara invitación a degollarlo.

—Dese el gusto, majestad. Porque si no estoy muerto, no va a poder sacar a mi hermano de aquí.

La reina le había amenazado de muerte porque quiso amedrentarlo.

Pero ahora todo le había salido al revés.

Si no lo asesina quedará como una mentirosa.

Pero es obvio que no va a matar a su heredero, ¡a su único hijo!

Solo hace un último intento por acobardarlo.

Saca una daga de entre sus ropas, hace el amago de matarlo para ver si se arrepiente, pero Zeke sigue inmutable.

Al final, Dina se rinde volviéndose a guardar la daga, y ahora se siente más patética porque su hijo no cedió ante su falso intento de matarlo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No —Dice seria— No hemos terminado de hablar…

»No voy a matarte, pero igual el bastardo se va.

Discuten.

—¡Qué pretendes?! ¡¿Qué eche a mi hermano a la calle?!

—¡Yo nunca hablé de echarlo a la calle! —Replica ofendida— ¡Yo solo dije que no lo quiero aquí…! ¡Regrésalo a la casa donde antes vivía, o hazle otra donde quieras, pero en el palacio no se va a quedar!

—DIJE… que mi hermano va a vivir conmigo.

A Dina le molesta no poder convencer a su hijo, pero finalmente manda todo al diablo.

—Ultimadamente soy la reina… Si no lo sacas, ordenaré a los guardias que lo hagan.

—Si te hacen caso, no solo no esperes que asista al funeral de padre, no solo voy a renegar de ser tu hijo, sino que voy a renunciar a la corona.

A Dina le molesta la amenaza, pero hay algo que la molesta aún más.

—¿Cómo que "si te hacen caso"?

»¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo si soy la reina?

—¿Lo eres? —Pregunta con ironía.

Dina entonces entiende a lo que Zeke quiere llegar.

Ella ha demostrado ser una buena reina en tiempos de paz, pero medio año atrás, en un pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvieron con otro reino que quería dominarlos, resultó herida casi al inicio, y Zeke tuvo que tomar el mando de las tropas, dando la victoria a Mare, replegando a los invasores mientras les demostraba que su patria no sería conquistada por ningún extranjero, y eso terminó de otorgarle el amor de su pueblo por si todavía no lo había obtenido.

Perdió su oportunidad de demostrar que también podía ser una buena reina en tiempos de guerra, sobre todo porque había terminado herida casi al principio de la batalla.

Zeke es joven y fuerte, ella, aunque fuerte, con 39 años cualquiera sabe que es casi imposible que tenga más herederos, de cualquier modo no había podido tener más hijos por más que varias veces lo intentó, y ahora que su marido había muerto, no pensaba abrirse de piernas para otro hombre.

Ahora comprende la ironía de su hijo al preguntarle si es la reina, comprende la sonrisa confiada que le está haciendo, pues parece decirle: _serás la reina mientras yo lo permita, porque de quererlo, puedo convertirme en rey. _

Si ella ordena que saquen al bastardo y no le obedecen por no llevarle la contra a Zeke, será humillante, y aunque no de manera oficial, casi podría dejar de considerarse reina, pero si le hacen caso, Zeke dejará la corona de heredero, y los siguientes en línea de sucesión son su hermana Joana que quedó lisiada luego de caerse de un caballo, su hermana Séfora que está retrasada mental -apenas lo suficientemente apta para ser compañía y enfermera de la hermana de en medio-, y su medio hermano Jeziel, un bastardo que su padre engendró con una ex empleada del palacio.

Dina de vez en cuando visita a sus hermanas que viven juntas y rodeadas de criados –Zeke también las visita-, a diferencia del bastardo del que no sabe ni la edad exacta, pero vagamente recuerda que es seis o siete años menor que Zeke, aunque tampoco puede contar con él como heredero, pues su hombre de más confianza le avisaría cualquier novedad. Y si no le ha dicho nada es porque debe seguir igual de flaco y enfermizo que siempre.

Si Zeke renuncia, ninguno de los herederos que queden será digno.

Eso si lo dejan renunciar, ¿pues cuánto tiempo seguirán los súbditos de Mare a una reina que ya no puede dar herederos y que no ha demostrado ser digna en tiempos de guerra?

Seguramente, tan pronto como Zeke se vaya, al menos uno de sus consejeros lo seguirá para convencerlo de regresar, o quizás, si ella no acepta sus términos -que incluyen dejar que el bastardo viva en el palacio-, lo invitará a que en lugar de volver para tomar la corona de heredero, tome la de monarca para que pueda ser libre de cumplir sus deseos.

Duda mucho que Zeke la derroque de forma violenta, o que la ejecute para que no tenga que vivir humillada… Más bien Zeke tendrá "la bondad" de pedirle abdicar pacíficamente, o la hará encerrar hasta que la obligue a hacerlo, y cuando lo logre le otorgará una casa y sirvientes que la atiendan. Puede que hasta le deje vivir en el palacio como otras madres de reyes antaños, solo que esas madres no habían sido reinas, sino esposas de reyes, y para hacer más grande su humillación, podrá ver al bastardo sentado al lado de un hermano rey en vez de un hermano príncipe.

Por donde le busque: está jodida.

Lo único que le queda, es elegir la opción que la joda menos.

—Bien —Dice con los dientes trabados de rabia— Dejaré que el bastardo viva en el palacio.

—No lo llames "bastardo" en público, Eren cree que nació de un segundo matrimonio de mi padre.

—Cómo quieras —Responde aún más molesta.

Casi en seguida, Zeke se encuentra con Yelena y sus invitados en un pasillo de la planta baja.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —Pregunta Eren tan pronto como lo mira.

Zeke entonces recuerda que su madre le había abofeteado.

Deduce que tiene la mejilla roja.

—Un zancudo —Declara sonando casual— Era tan rápido que no me quedó otra que aprovechar la oportunidad de matarlo aunque abofeteara mi propia mejilla.

Eren no queda muy convencido con la respuesta, pero no dice más. Piensa que su hermano no tiene porqué mentirle.

El príncipe entonces procede a presentar a sus invitados ante todos.

Sin pelos en la lengua declara que la niña es pariente cercana de la realeza de Erdia, y que el niño es su medio hermano, y que ambos, debían ser tratados con cordialidad y respeto.

—Si no se comportan me lo hacen saber y yo decidiré el castigo, pero por ningún motivo pueden ponerles la mano encima.

Dina está molesta como su hijo le hace tolerar esa humillación a cambio de no hacerle una cosa peor, pero ante todos, trata de mostrar indiferencia.

* * *

Más tarde la reina está en su trono.

Zeke llega porque le manda a llamar y le pide hacerse cargo de lo último pendiente para el funeral de Grisha.

Los niños van con él aunque se habían quedado a atrás, a cierta distancia.

La primera vez que Dina los vio, no les puso atención, pues estaba más ocupada tratando de entender qué hacían dos niños en los aposentos de su hijo que de mirarlos.

—Acérquense —Pide Dina, tanto con la voz como con un ademán.

Desde luego Zeke no parece cómodo, pero no lo impide.

La reina no lo demuestra, pero le sorprende que la niña tenga rasgos evidentemente orientales. Zeke no se lo había mencionado. Además, ¿qué no se supone que la niña es erdiana?

Ya luego le pedirá cuentas.

Lo siguiente, es ver al bastardo, y no le hace gracia comprobar que definitivamente sí es hijo de su marido.

Es cierto que no es un reflejo de Grisha como Zeke si lo es, pero los ojos y el cabello si los tiene del mismo color que el difunto –y mira que el color de ojos no es para nada común-.

—Majestad —Le llama Calvin, su hombre de más confianza— ¿De verdad va a permitir que el niño se quede?

No le importa la mirada confundida que los niños hacen, ni la manera torva como Zeke lo mira.

Simplemente no logra entender cómo el príncipe no solo le restriega en la cara al bastardo de su marido, sino que decide traerlo a vivir al palacio.

Tampoco entiende cómo es que ella lo permite.

Dina Fritz, fría y hermosa como un diamante, le mira de una forma en la que le hace entender que comprende su duda, pero con asombrosa dignidad le aclara.

—Zeke ha demostrado ser un digno heredero para la corona de Mare… Si quiere traer de mascota a su medio hermano por mí está bien.

Todos guardan un sepulcral silencio.

Mikasa se incomoda. Eren la mira alebrestado, pero su mirada casi puede ser considerada dulce en comparación con el gesto de rabia el príncipe que le está dedicando.

Zeke por un segundo piensa en despotricar, en contestar algo hiriente, pero Xaver, otro de los consejeros, lo detiene con los ojos.

Lo insta a que se trague el coraje y se vaya.

Pues él ha notado que hay cierta tensión entre su príncipe y su reina.

No conviene pelear tan pronto de nuevo.

Zeke se va, y se lleva a sus pequeños acompañantes consigo.

* * *

—Creo que a tu madre no le caigo bien —Dice el niño, recordando que Dina lo miraba como si fuera un insecto que debía ser aplastado.

Mikasa está a punto de hablar pero Zeke le gana la palabra.

—Dos cosas, Eren: En primer lugar no es que no le caigas bien, simplemente tiene mal carácter, y en segundo lugar, no importa si es fuera o dentro del palacio, no puedes referirte a ella como "mi madre", es tu reina, y debes de llamarla reina o majestad— El niño agacha la cara, desde su ángulo Zeke no mira si está molesto, abrumado o avergonzado. De cualquier forma se siente mal consigo mismo.

_«Pobre criatura» _Piensa el joven _«No tienes la culpa de nada»_

—No quise que sonara a regaño —Le habla con dulzura— Pero la reina no es una mujer paciente, y no quiero que tengas roces con ella.

—Tú tampoco la llamas madre —Señala Eren, confundido.

—Antes que ser madre mi madre, es la reina.

»Si te sirve de consuelo es menos tolerante conmigo de lo que pueda ser contigo.

Es una verdad a medias.

Es cierto que Dina lo regaña peor que a nadie si comete un error, pero lo que busca es evitar que su madre tome a su hermano como blanco de humillaciones.

* * *

Horas después…

A Dina le parece que Zeke ha tardado demasiado.

Lo mandó a un par de cosas y no ha regresado.

No lo necesita, tampoco le indicó volver en cuando se desocupara, pero le entra duda de por qué no regresa.

Espera y espera hasta que ve el carruaje, y se acerca para ver a su hijo bajar junto a sus invitados.

—Zeke… —Llama el niño, y el príncipe lo mira para hacerle saber que tiene toda su atención— Los señores con los que me llevaste, ¿eran padres de nuestro padre?

—Precisamente.

—Entonces, ¿ellos tampoco sabían de mi existencia?

—Ninguno de nosotros lo sabíamos —Dice Dina, con voz filosa y de serpiente— Grisha no lo mencionó en ninguna de las veces que se sentó a la mesa con nosotros.

—Venía a visitarme con frecuencia —Se apresura en aclarar el príncipe, sonando como si nada, aunque mira con rabia a su madre durante medio segundo— No sé por qué nuestro padre nos ocultó tu existencia… Pero él te quería, Eren. Tú sabes que sí —Dice acariciándole la cabeza.

Les indica a ambos niños irse a sus aposentos, que ocupa comentarle dos cosas a la reina y que los alcanzará en seguida.

Cuando los niños se van, el gesto cariñoso que el príncipe había dedicado a su hermano, desaparece al girarse a su madre.

Pura rabia es lo único que se aprecia.

—Más te vale que dejes a mi hermano en paz —Le dice, en una clara amenaza, cosa que irrita demasiado a Dina— Tú permitiste que se quedara.

—Porque no me quedó de otra, pero igual deberías reconsiderarlo, no querrás que lo esté atormentando.

—No, claro que no lo querré… y como sigas en esa actitud, no me van a temblar las manos para tomar la corona de monarca.

Dina queda estupefacta ante la amenaza tan abierta de su hijo.

Antes solo había dejado entrever sutilmente la amenaza.

Pero ahora lo ha dicho fuerte y claro.

Está tan molesta que apenas y es capaz de hablar.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!

—Me atrevo porque no estás en tus cabales, majestad —Interrumpe en un susurro— ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridícula que te ves diciéndome que atormentarás a un niño de nueve años?

»Si quieres vengarte, el verdadero culpable está en el templo —Declara en referencia a que el cuerpo de Grisha está allá— A él es a quien le puedes pegar, gritar, cortar la verga o lo que quieras… Incluso si decides no hacerle un funeral y lanzárselo a los perros, yo te apoyaré.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes respetar a los muertos?

—No me hables de respeto a los muertos después de decirme que vas a atormentar a un niño vivo —Le reprocha, y ella no encuentra forma de rebatirle.

»No voy a permitir ningún tipo de daño a mi hermano. Y si sigues jodiendo, o me das tu corona o arrojo la mía.

Sin más se gira, dando el asunto por resuelto. Está tan cabreado que no quiere ni escuchar a su madre.

No le importa lo que diga.

De ninguna manera se va a retractar.

Su hermano se queda, punto.

* * *

Más tarde, en la soledad de sus aposentos, Dina reflexiona.

Inicialmente había estado organizado el funeral de modo ausente.

Como si en realidad lo estuviese haciendo para alguien que no le importaba.

Como si antes no hubiera creído que realmente era para Grisha.

Y al día siguiente de su muerte –es decir ayer-, el dolor había sido tanto, que la había sobrepasado.

Luego de terminar los preparativos, lo único que deseaba era encerrarse a llorar.

_—Madre —Zeke la había alcanzado en las afueras de sus aposentos casi a la hora de la cena, aunque ella había dicho que no quería ser molestada. _

_—¿Qué quieres?_

_Su hijo lució entre sorprendido y confundido un par de segundos antes de contestar. _

_—Solo quería decirte que trates de descansar. _

Ahora entiende que debió querer decirle lo del bastardo, pero que se detuvo al notar que tenía ganas de llorar.

No comprende que Zeke le esté dando la espalda por un medio hermano del que hasta ayer no sabía de su existencia.

Mucho menos entiende a su marido.

¿Cómo es que Grisha, teniéndola a ella –a quien había desposado siendo la princesa heredera de su reino-, se había ido a coger a una plebeya cualquiera?

Podría entender un acostón o dos.

No habría sido el primer hombre casado en tener deslices con amantes de ocasión, mucho menos en Mare, si hasta se decía que los hombres tenían la sangre caliente, pero una cosa eran encuentros furtivos, y otra muy distinta era tomar una mujer para vivir en amasiato, al punto de engendrarle un bastardo.

Además, con sus conocimientos de medicina, de haber querido deshacerse del embarazo, habría podido hacerlo con una infusión…

Pero no.

Grisha no hizo nada para que no naciera el bastardo.

También está molesta con su hijo, por traer a SU palacio la prueba viviente de que su marido le había sido infiel.

No quiere mirarlo, y aunque no lo mire, sabe que allí está.

Viviendo bajo su techo.

Respirando su mismo aire.

Grisha había tenido sus aposentos junto a ella.

Le duele recordar que no hacía mucho tiempo atrás, habían estado durmiendo en el mismo lecho.

De pronto recuerda que Zeke le dijo que la otra mujer murió hacía poco más de un año.

_«¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!» _Piensa la reina.

En esa época, Grisha duró poco más de dos semanas sin aparecer en el palacio.

En lugar de recibir a su marido en el tiempo en el que normalmente habría regresado, él le envió un mensaje, en el que le decía que estaba ocupado con un brote de una vieja epidemia de la que como reina jamás le llegó el informe.

Cuando por fin apareció, le dijo que solo habían sido unos cuantos casos, así que supuso que fue por eso que no le llegó el informe, además de que confiaba tanto en él que no pensó que le estuviera mintiendo.

Pero recuerda bien, que Grisha que estuvo demasiado triste en las semanas siguientes, ¡Incluso en una ocasión se alcoholizó y terminó llorando! Y la única explicación que dio, fue que durante el brote, murió una de sus pacientes que era madre de dos niños por los que sentía mucha pena.

Ahora entiende, que todo ese tiempo, Grisha estuvo destrozado por la muerte de su amante, y que a los dos huérfanos que aludió como hijos de su paciente, en realidad eran su bastardo y la chiquilla que había acogido.

Y recuerda con amargura que lo estuvo consolando.

¡Consolando…! ¡Mientras él lloraba la muerte de su amante!

Su respiración se agita, y solo entonces, en la intimidad de sus aposentos, se permite llorar su dolor y humillación.

Al día siguiente, antes de salir del palacio para asistir al funeral, Dina se da cuenta que los invitados de su hijo están frente al carruaje.

No quiere mirar los ojos del niño, no soporta ver el color de la mirada de Grisha en los ojos del bastardo, porque son prueba indiscutible de que Grisha estuvo con otra mujer.

Así que permanece con la mirada alta, y con su aparente dignidad intacta.

De reojo, nota que ambos niños la reverencian mientras le llaman "majestad".

La postración del niño es torpe.

Es obvio que no está acostumbrado.

Igual no le importa.

_«Como si me interesara que me reverenciaras, bastardo» _

—Ustedes no son parte de la realeza —Declara Dina, con voz ceremonial— Pero ya que estarán en el funeral del padre de nuestro príncipe, deberán comportarse como tal.

»Así que no se les ocurra llorar.

Se gira, pretendiendo sin más subirse al carruaje.

—¿Por qué no podemos llorar en el funeral? —Se pregunta Eren, no porque hubiera planeado hacerlo –ya había llorado bastante ayer-, más bien le nace la duda, y se lo pregunta a sí mismo más que preguntárselo a la reina. Aunque Dina alcanza a escuchar y le molesta, pero antes de poder contestarle de mala manera, Mikasa interviene.

—En la realeza, se debe llevar el luto por dentro, y de manera silenciosa.

La reina se asombra tanto que se le olvida el enojo.

—Vaya —Musita la monarca complacida— Se nota que tienes educación, niña.

—Sí, majestad… En el palacio de Erdia tenía una institutriz… Es lo mismo que una cuidadora de aquí, solo que las institutrices, también se encargan de dar lecciones a los niños.

—Vivías en el palacio y con comodidades, tu padre debió ser alguien importante.

—Es primo del rey… Alguna vez fue llamado príncipe porque era nieto del antiguo rey, pero ahora es un Lord.

—Siendo su hija, eso te convierte a ti en… ¿una Lady? —Inquiere con duda, no estando segura de cómo se manejan las cosas en Erdia.

—Sí, majestad. Pero supongo que estará de acuerdo en que ese título aquí no vale nada —Musita la niña.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Los sirvientes del palacio de Erdia se referían a ella como Lady Mikasa, incluso sus tíos y su primo Levi, pero en Mare, la niña preferiría que la llamaran por su nombre a secas, y la reina no va a discutírselo puesto que allí no existen semejantes títulos.

* * *

—Príncipe —Llama su abuelo paterno, cuando el funeral ha terminado, y la mayor parte de los asistentes se han ido— Mi mujer y yo estuvimos hablando anoche… es cierto que somos algo viejos, pero no tenemos ningún problema en acoger a ambos niños.

La negativa de Zeke llega tan rápido que Dina ni siquiera alcanza a ilusionarse antes de decepcionarse.

—Gracias, abuelo. Pero mi hermano y su amiga vivirán conmigo —Responde, y la reina distingue perfectamente que no le está hablando con la cordialidad habitual de un nieto a su abuelo, sino en su papel de príncipe dirigiéndose a uno de sus súbditos.

Con el talante que proclama _"Ya tomé una decisión y más vale que no rechistes". _

Serguei Jaeger, su abuelo, entiende que no hay más que decir.

Más tarde, ya en sus aposentos, Zeke mira que la niña está haciendo un bordado mientras su hermano lee el libro que se llevó de su antigua casa. Es entonces que recuerda que su hermano debería retomar sus clases.

* * *

Al día siguiente del funeral, el príncipe camina hacia la junta de consejo.

Durante su camino, cerca de llegar, escucha la voz de su madre a la vuelta de un pasillo.

—¿Sabe cuál es el precio por mentirle a su reina? —Dina suena bastante amenazadora.

—No le estoy mintiendo, majestad —El príncipe reconoce la voz del consejero Kruger.

—¿Sabe justo como se llama el bastardo? —Esa última pregunta molesta a Zeke por la manera en la que se refiere a su hermano.

Pero antes de escuchar la respuesta del consejero, camina y decide intervenir.

—Majestad… ¿Podemos hablar?

La reina suspira con molestia pero él no se retracta.

—Puedes adelantarte, Kruger —Dice por fin— Voy a hablar a solas con mi hijo.

El hombre se aleja no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

Cuando se va, Dina es la primera en tomar la palabra.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Puedo saber qué te tiene tan molesta?

—Kruger era amigo de tu padre —Zeke lo sabe, siempre tuvo presente que fue Kruger quien recomendó los servicios de Grisha a su antiguo rey y abuelo materno.

—¿Y?

—Él debió saber que tu padre tenía otra familia.

—No lo creo… —Le dice sin dudar— Por mucha amistad que tuvieran, Kruger siempre ha sido leal a la corona… De haber sabido que padre tenía otra familia, no se habría quedado callado… Y por lo amigos que eran, mi padre debió saberlo, así que mejor no le dijo nada.

—¿Y por eso le puso su nombre al bastardo?

—¿Eh? —Inquiere confundido.

—Que el nombre de nuestro consejero es Eren Kruger.

Zeke medita la nueva información.

—Ahora entiendo por qué cuando escuché el nombre de mi hermano me pareció haberlo escuchado antes, pero no entiendo a qué quieres llegar.

—¿Estás diciendo que Grisha le puso el nombre de su viejo conocido al bastardo, y ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de mencionarle su existencia?

—Ya basta, madre —Dice irritado— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo ridícula que te ves?

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que pretendes cobrarle a los vivos la infidelidad de tu marido, mientras que al muerto le hiciste un funeral digno de un rey.

Dina se molesta tanto que quiere golpearlo, Zeke se da cuenta.

—Pégame si te place, majestad. No voy a retractarme. Tampoco permitiré que sigas en este juego.

»Si quieres seguir vestida de negro en señal de luto por tu marido, perfecto. No voy a decirte nada. Lo que no voy a tolerar, es que sigas castigándonos a todos mientras que padre continúa en impunidad. Así que te juro, que si vuelves a atormentar a QUIEN SEA por lo que tu marido te hizo, voy a sacar sus restos de la tumba, y yo no sé qué les hago, pero nunca los vuelves a encontrar.

Dina queda muda por la estupefacción.

Zeke no es alguien que haga amenazas en vano.

Su antiguo rey y abuelo le había enseñado justo eso.

A cumplir sus amenazas sin importar que se arrepintiera por haberlas hecho en un momento de rabia.

Pero él siempre le dijo que no dejara nada sin cumplir o nadie le tomaría en serio.

Además, Zeke tampoco parece haberlo dicho sin pensar, sino que luce muy dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

Así que, cuando hacen acto de presencia en el salón de consejo, la reina simplemente se enfoca en los asuntos del reino. Cuando termina se levanta y se va.

—Kruger —Le llama Zeke al final de la junta— ¿Podemos hablar?

El hombre accede –no es como si pueda decirle que no-, aunque internamente se pregunta si ahora el príncipe le cuestionará en lugar de su reina.

Para su sorpresa, lo primero que Zeke hace es dejarle claro que si él dice no haber sabido nada de las acciones de su padre, entonces le cree.

—Gracias, alteza —Dice aliviado.

Por si lo anterior no había dejado claro que confiaba en él, lo siguiente que hace es pedirle que se convierta en maestro de sus invitados.

—Será un honor —Dice complacido. Tal vez no aprueba nada lo que el difunto hizo, pero le alegra poder también enseñarle al más pequeño de sus vástagos –ya lo había hecho con Zeke y con el propio Grisha-.

»Necesitaré hacerle evaluaciones a ambos, para saber de dónde empezar.

—Tú eres el experto, yo los dejo en tus manos.

* * *

Zeke, ante Dina, se ofreció a darle seguimiento al trámite del registro del fallecimiento de su padre, también le pidió el resto de la tarde libre, no le informó de sus planes ni ella le preguntó.

Como sea, cualquier plan posterior que hubiera hecho se ha ido al traste como no logra desocuparse, menos mal Eren y Mikasa no estarán aburridos porque Zeke los dejó desde temprano con sus abuelos paternos.

Por ahora suspira fastidiado.

No encuentra el nombre de su hermano entre los niños que se apellidan Mares –el apellido común entre los bastardos del reino-. Por aquello de que su hermanito se hacía llamar Eren Jaeger, hasta se preguntó si su padre no había hecho que algún pariente lejano lo regitrara como suyo, pues tampoco lo encontró entre los Jaegers. Ahora se pregunta si no hizo que lo registrara alguna otra persona.

Incluso ha considerado que quizás su padre ni siquiera asentó el registro.

_«Si ese es el caso, juro que echaré sus huesos a los perros» _Piensa haciendo una mueca molesta.

—Príncipe —Lo llama Kruger, quien le ha estado ayudando en la labor— Tal vez su padre registró a su hermano con otro apellido.

—¿Eso se puede? —Pregunta porque sabe que los bastardos no pueden ser registrados con el apellido del padre.

»A los hijos naturales se les puede dar otro apellido si se les desea, siempre y cuando no esté vigente entre las familias legítimas.

El príncipe da un bufido.

Se imagina que tendrá que buscar a su hermano entre los nombres de cada habitante del reino y seguro que tardará varios días. ¿Pero qué otra opción le queda?

—¿De casualidad sabe la fecha de nacimiento de su hermano?

Ante el cuestionamiento, Zeke recuerda haberle preguntado a Mikasa por la fecha de nacimiento de ella y de su hermano, pero como no logra recordar cual es cual, distraídamente responde la fecha más antigua, sin siquiera preguntarse para qué querrá el consejero saber eso.

El hombre se va mientras él comienza a leer nombre por nombre. Varios minutos después Kruger vuelve con un par de hojas transcritas.

Zeke rápidamente deduce que Kruger le pidió la fecha de nacimiento para ver los registros a partir de esa fecha.

_«Ojalá eso se me hubiera ocurrido a mí, pero no por nada Kruger es llamado el "Búho nocturno"» _Piensa el joven príncipe antes de darle las gracias.

Le sorprende enterarse de que Mikasa nació en Mare, así que lee con interés todo lo que dice el documento. Incluso se entera que entre los testigos estuvieron su padre y una mujer llamada Carla -que no sabe que es la madre de Eren-.

Supone que Mikasa solamente nació aquí, y luego la llevaron a Erdia hasta que la trajeron de regreso dos años atrás.

Como sea.

El siguiente documento es la hoja de registro de su hermano.

—Eren Fuegoscuro_ — _Murmura mientras lee la hoja— Hijo natural de Grisha Jaeger y Carla Martell.

Quinientos años atrás, el entonces rey de Mare, estando enfermo y postrado en la cama, legitimó a sus hijos bastardos, quienes adoptaron el apellido Fuegoscuro, y a la muerte de su padre, pelearon el trono a los herederos legítimos, con lo que se inició guerra tras guerra, hasta masacrar al último de los bastardos.

A Zeke le parece irónico que su padre le hubiera puesto justo ese apellido a su hermano.

—Un apellido de rebelde —Murmura el príncipe.

Se imagina la cara que pondrá su madre cuando le comente del apellido que tiene.

Pero tiene que hacerlo.

No solo desea que Eren sea legitimado.

Sino que quiere su hermano reciba el apellido Jaeger como le corresponde.

Porque él, aunque sea el príncipe heredero y esté al nivel de un segundo gobernante, no puede firmar los decretos.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que accederé…?! ¡¿No solo lo trajiste y me obligaste a aceptar que se quedara, sino que ahora pretendes que corone mi humillación otorgándole el apellido de mi marido?!

—Madre, por favor…

—¡No me llames madre…! —Ladra furiosa y dolida.

El hombre que había amado con la locura de su juventud, había muerto. Luego se entera de que él tuvo una amante a la que le engendró un bastardo. Un bastardo que su hijo le forzó a tolerar en su palacio. Ante la mirada de los guardias, los consejeros y los demás empleados del palacio. Tuvo que obligarse a fingir indiferencia para salvar la poca dignidad que podía quedarle. Y justo cuando había pensado que no había manera de que su honor cayera más bajo, su hijo viene y le pide legitimarlo.

Pasa algo. Algo que Dina se reprochará más tarde metida en la bañera, y con una copa de vino en la mano, pero no tuvo manera de contenerse.

Comienza a llorar.

Zeke se sorprende al punto de la estupefacción.

Había estado listo para que su madre le gritara, le pegara, e incluso le amenazara de muerte.

Pero verla llorar lo pone en jaque.

Dina no llora. O al menos no recuerda haberla visto llorar antes.

Si de hecho le sorprendió mucho que luciera con ganas de llorar al día siguiente de la muerte de Grisha.

—Lárgate… —Pero Zeke no se mueve porque está anonadado— ¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS! —El príncipe sin más se va.

Un par de minutos después, la reina sale de su despacho. Ya sin lágrimas, aunque visiblemente iracunda. Molesta con su hijo, y consigo misma por haberse permitido que la vieran llorar.

Se dirige a la cocina, alejando a los criados que se ofrecen para entregarle lo que sea que busque, únicamente se limita a aceptar la canasta que uno le ofrece.

En el cesto, la reina coloca unos frutos, panecillos, un poco de queso y dos frascas de vino. Habiendo terminado se dirige a sus aposentos

—Mi reina —Le llama Grice, otro de los consejeros.

—No deseo ser importunada —Declara en un tono que no admite réplica— Cualquier asunto que no pueda esperar, queda en manos de mi hijo. Si alguien sube a molestarme juro que lo haré azotar.

La reina no bajaría hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

* * *

Zeke rindiéndose a intentar convencer a su madre de legitimar a su hermano –al menos por ahora-, va por él y por su amiguita a casa de sus abuelos.

Le pregunta por cómo le fue en su día, y por seguir haciéndole plática le cuestiona acerca del libro que está leyendo.

—Es el libro que me traje… pertenecía a nuestro padre, y él siempre decía que cuando faltara, este libro me daría respuestas, aunque entre lo que he ojeado, no he entendido nada.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —Le pregunta Mikasa.

Zeke no interrumpe, sabe los sentimientos de la niña hacia su hermano y quiere ver la dinámica entre ellos.

—No son como los cuentos que tu madre solía contarte y tú me contabas.

Claro que no.

Lo cuentos del libro que tenía su padre, nada tienen que ver con príncipes, o princesas –o al menos no en las situaciones melosas que Mikasa le había contado-. En pocos se mencionan bailes o besos de amor verdadero. Y muy pocos terminan con un "y se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre".

O tal vez si hay uno que otro cuento donde la protagonista tenía un final feliz, en enorme contraste con los crueles destinos de los villanos, tanto que el niño frunce el ceño en sorpresa y horror.

—Pero mis cuentos dejaron de gustarte.

—Sí pero, estos no tienen ningún sentido.

—¿No?

—No, mira —Dice abriendo el libro y mostrándole a Mikasa.

»Aquí habla de un cocinero que al final fue convertido en rata, y condenado a comerse a sus propias crías, aunque siempre tendrá hambre.

—Ah, sí… El cuento del cocinero rata.

—¿Te lo contó tu mamá? —Inquirió asombrado de que una mujer que contaba cosas dulces también narrara cuentos macabros.

—No, ese me lo leyó mi papá… De hecho creo que este libro fue recomendado por mi padre hacia el tuyo.

—¿Y por qué fue condenado a eso…? ¿Por matar a uno de los visitantes, o por haberlo cocinado en un pastel y dárselo de comer a su padre?

—Por haber violado las sagradas leyes de hospitalidad.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, mira… Un anfitrión no debe matar a un invitado debajo de su propio techo, ni el invitado debe hacerle daño al anfitrión… Al compartir el agua y el pan, hacen de manera tácita la promesa de convivir en paz.

»Incluso personas enfrentadas deben olvidar sus diferencias cuando son invitado y anfitrión.

—Ah…

Así es como Eren comienza a preguntarle el significado de las historias, Mikasa no es capaz de recortar todas, pero de las que sí, le explica con una elocuencia asombrosa para su edad.

—Sigo sin entender a qué se refería mi padre con que este libro me daría respuestas —Se pregunta Eren.

—Tal vez no era un mensaje tan literal —Opina Zeke— Quizás quería que aprendieras las lecciones y te rigieras por ellas —Es lo único que se le ocurre. Eren asiente en acuerdo.

Más tarde, cuando han cenado, Zeke le pide a su hermanito que le preste el libro antes de irse a sus propios aposentos.

Escuchando las explicaciones de Mikasa, muchos cuentos le parecieron desconocidos, para empezar ese del cocinero rata. Así que decide leerlos. Pero al abrir el libro, se encuentra con que a la solapa de la cubierta se le ha agregado un pedazo.

De hecho es bastante notorio.

—¿Pero qué? —Murmura el príncipe preguntándose porqué su padre agrandó la solapa.

_—Es el libro que me traje… pertenecía a padre, y él siempre decía que cuando faltara, este libro me daría respuestas— _Había dicho su hermanito.

Entonces llega a una conclusión: El libro sí tiene un mensaje literal.

No lo piensa más.

Con una navaja delgada comienza a hacer cortes para hacer una apertura en un costado.

Justo como lo pensó: Hay hojas guardadas en medio.

Lo primero que mira, son los datos de una cuenta aperturada por Grisha en el Banco de Hierro del Reino de Warhammer –el banco más grande y poderoso de todo el continente-, la cuenta había sido dejada a nombre de Mikasa.

—Un millón de kyojins —Dice Zeke leyendo. En seguida silva ante la enorme cantidad.

Pero lo que ve a continuación casi hace que se caiga hacia atrás.

—Tres millones y medio de kyojins a para Eren —Declara luego de lo que leyó, aunque le preocupa, porque la cuenta se abrió a nombre de Eren Jaeger y se pregunta si no tendrá problemas para hacer sus retiros porque su apellido por ahora es Fuegoscuro.

Decide que esa será una preocupación para después.

Las siguientes hojas comprenden una carta para su hermano, y suspira decepcionado.

_«No es que lo necesite, padre… ¿Pero ni siquiera te merecí medio millón?» _Se pregunta por aquello de que hasta a Mikasa le había dejado una cantidad para nada despreciable.

De pronto se acuerda que cuando cumplió dieciocho años, su padre como regalo le dijo que le había aperturado una cuenta en el mismo banco. Así que se levanta para buscar la hoja que su progenitor le había entregado, y efectivamente, Grisha le había dejado millón y medio. Dinero que ni siquiera había necesitado ir a tocar, pero eso ahora no es importante, sino que hace cuentas, y entonces se pregunta de dónde habrá sacado los seis millones de kyojins para aperturar las cuentas.

En seguida escucha que golpean la puerta de sus aposentos, y luego de poner las hojas en el libro y cerrarlo, para posteriormente lograr lo que supone es una apariencia serenada, da su autorización verbal para entrar.

Es Xaver.

—¿Tiene sueño, mi príncipe?

Suspira antes de hablar.

—En realidad no… Estaba leyendo —Solo que no le aclara exactamente qué leía— ¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí?

—Sí.

Lo invita a sentarse y le ofrece vino antes de preguntarle.

—Entonces, ¿Cuántas propiedades tenía padre?

—Ninguna, príncipe —Zeke se sorprende— No encontré ninguna propiedad a nombre de su padre.

El joven está estupefacto.

—¿Pero la casa …?

—¿Dónde vivía su hermano? —Le interrumpe sabiendo lo que preguntaría— Está a nombre de Mikasa… según las escrituras de la vivienda, el padre de su invitada pagó por la propiedad hace seis meses.

Zeke reflexiona.

—Mikasa me dijo que la última vez que vio a su padre fue hace dos años, cuando la dejó aquí…

»Dudo mucho que dejara la guerra y hubiera venido solo a comprar una casa, sobretodo porque no aprovechó para ver a su hija.

—Lo mismo pensé yo, además de que los trazos de la firma de su padre y del supuesto padre de Mikasa se parecen mucho, pero legalmente, es la dueña —Dice extendiéndole las escrituras… Zeke ya sabe que evidentemente no es la del padre de Mikasa, pero decide confirmarlo al acercarse el acta de registro de su nacimiento que Kruger le había conseguido, y confirma que la "supuesta" firma de Kevan Ackerman es una mala copia.

Si Grisha hubiera muerto y a él no lo visita la peticionaria, jamás habría dado con la casa donde estaba su hermano, porque obviamente intentaría buscar las casas a nombre de su padre, y al no encontrar ninguna, no habría podido hacer más.

Definitivamente su padre planeaba mantener a Eren escondido.

Xaver vuelve a hablar cuando lo cree oportuno.

—Busqué entre los registros si la niña era dueña de alguna otra propiedad pero no, solo tiene esa. Si su padre tenía más propiedades debió venderlas.

—Entonces ya sé de donde habrá sacado mi padre dinero para aperturar cuentas tan grandes —Dice mostrándole las hojas, de cualquier modo, Xave es su confidente y no dirá nada.

Decide comenzar a leer la carta.

Aunque es para su hermano, va a leerla para asegurarse que no tiene nada que pueda hacerle más mal que bien antes de entregársela.

* * *

_Eren. En el caso de que estés leyendo esta carta, supongo que es porque estoy muerto, y descubriste el mensaje entre líneas que siempre te dije: que el libro te daría respuestas. _

_Si aún no estoy muerto y sin embargo diste con esta carta, lo mejor sería que lo dejaras de lado. Aunque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te detendrás, pero solo te dejo una advertencia: una vez que leas lo siguiente, no habrá vuelta atrás. _

_No podrás fingir que no has leído y ya nada será como antes. _

_Dicho esto, recuerda que la gente que nos ama jamás nos abandona, ni siquiera al morir._

_La verdad es que, eres un hijo natural. _

_Tu apellido no es Jaeger, ni Mares, sino Fuegoscuro. Más abajo te explicaré porqué lo elegí así. _

_Tu madre no lo sabía, pero muchos años antes de conocernos me casé con otra mujer de la que nunca me habría podido divorciar. _

_Puede que me odies, pero mereces saber la verdad por dura que sea. _

_Me casé próximo a cumplir los diecinueve, no voy a mentir, no era mala mujer, pero en algún momento dejó de funcionar. _

_Durante los primeros años de mi matrimonio no ejercí la medicina, pero cuando volví a ejercerla, sentí las energías renovadas. _

_Se me hizo fácil desentenderme de una mujer y un hijo. Aunque ella tampoco tendía mucho tiempo para ser una esposa, e ingenuamente pensé que mi hijo estaría mejor sin mí. Ahora sé que solo eran pretextos, que la verdad era joven y egoísta. _

_Como sea, volví a ejercer la medicina como un médico ermitaño. Cobrando cantidades estrafalarias a quien pudiera pagarlas, y dando el servicio gratuito a quien definitivamente no tenía nada. _

_De vez en cuando volvía a antigua casa, aunque fue menos frecuente cuando conocía a tu madre. _

_Conoces el resto. Nos casamos tiempo después, aunque honestamente, jamás le dije que nuestro matrimonio no era válido. Ni siquiera le mencioné que alguna vez estuve casado ni que tuve un hijo. _

_No me divorcié, porque no habría podido. _

_Las cosas que me unían a mi primera esposa eran fuertes, y aunque ya no eran suficientes para mantenernos juntos, ella jamás me habría dado el divorcio. _

_Y quizás fui patán y cobarde, pero honestamente una parte de mí tampoco podía alejarse para siempre._

_No me malentiendas Eren, dios sabe cuánto amé a tu madre, y cuantas veces me he dormido llorando por lo mucho que la extraño. Pero aunque te parezca cínico, quise siendo parte de mi antigua familia. Porque aunque sabía que mi mujer nunca me daría el divorcio, tampoco le dije que tenía otra familia. _

_Sabes que tu madre no sabía leer, así que aunque le pusieran tu hoja de registro en frente, jamás sabría que en realidad fuiste registrado como un hijo natural… Pedí que te registraran como un Fuegoscuro, porque fue lo primero que vino a mi mente cuando decidí que no tendrías el apellido que rápidamente delataría tu condición de bastardo. _

_Poco antes acababa de enterarme de que Mikasa era una princesa, y fue en ese momento en el que decidí, que sería muy conveniente para ti si te casabas con ella. _

_No es seguro que algo así pueda pasar, no sé si tú lo querrás, pero un bastardo no es digno consorte de una princesa, ni siquiera de una princesa tan olvidada. Por eso decidí que tu apellido sería Fuegoscuro. _

_Tal vez no quieras casarte con Mikasa, pero de quererlo, tienes que hacer las cosas bien: nada de deshonrarle antes del matrimonio, la familia materna lo tomaría MUY mal, pero estando casados, ya podrías acompañarle y quedarte con ella al lado de su familia paterna, o materna. _

_En este momento debes estar odiándome. Pero no me arrepiento de haberte concebido, solo lamento que seas tú quien tenga que pagar por mis errores, y que si alguien sabe tu secreto te verán con desprecio cuando tú no tienes culpa de nada. _

_Es mejor que te vayas al extranjero, preferentemente bien casado con Mikasa, siendo su marido serás cobijado por cualquier lado de su familia, pero si te quedas en Mare, más te vale que mantengas un bajo perfil y no intentes buscar a tu hermano. No es conveniente. _

_Como sea, espero que seas feliz. _

_Hasta siempre hijo mío. _

* * *

Zeke termina de leer la carta.

Sin decir nada se la extiende a Xave, quien también comienza a leerla.

En honor a la verdad, no puede negar que la relación entre sus padres nunca fue la mejor, o al menos hasta donde tiene memoria.

Tampoco puede evitar darle la razón: Dina JAMÁS habría aceptado el divorcio.

Como sea, no le hace ni tantita gracia que hubiera engañado a su madre.

A parte, ¿había dicho que Mikasa era una princesa?

Decide dejar esa cuestión para después.

No le interesa. Lo que le molesta es cuestionarse el mensaje de Grisha.

—Mi padre fue un cobarde y un imbécil —Dice Zeke cuando Xaver termina de leer— ¿De verdad creyó que una carta sería suficiente?

—Yo creo que la dejó en caso de muerte prematura tal y como sucedió, pero que de haber podido le habría dicho a la verdad a su hermano cuando fuera mayor.

—¿Y qué culpa tenía mi hermano de que él decidiera tener una amante como para indicarle hacerse a un lado?

—Ninguna… pero debió pensar que eso era lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor? —Pregunta ofendido.

—Sí, para mantenerlo alejado de quien podría hacerle pasar un momento desagradable.

—Yo no he hecho tal cosa —Replica ofendido.

—Claro que no, pero su padre debió tener en mente a otra persona—Declara señalando hacia el techo. Zeke capta que se está refiriendo a la reina como es ella quien duerme arriba.

—Jamás permitiría que mi madre le hiciera algo.

—Su padre no tenía manera de saberlo.

—No, claro que no. Ahora sé que no me conocía. Si lo hubiera hecho no habría apartado a Eren de mí.

Claro, honestamente habría pateado en las bolas a su padre por engañar a su madre, pero a su hermano lo habría querido conocer.

El mayor suspira.

No quisiera que su príncipe fuera consumido por el rencor, pero ya no sabe qué más decirle.

Hasta hace dos días no sabía que tenía un medio hermano, pero ahora le irrita pensar que no le hubiera conocido. Que Eren hubiera obedecido el mensaje de su padre, y hubiera seguido con su vida sin intentar buscarle.

Es cierto que los bastardos no reciben la misma discriminación en Mare que en otros reinos, pero aun así le molesta que su hermano tenga que cargar con ese estigma cuando no tiene la culpa.

—No tengo que decirte que lo que leíste no debe saberlo nadie —Dice Zeke.

—Será como usted decida —Expresa con sumisión— Pero su hermano debería saber la verdad.

—Ojalá pudiera ocultársela por siempre —Declara con sinceridad. Luego suspira— Solo quiero esperar un poco. Tal vez hasta que cumpla los dieciséis.

»Con suerte mi madre lo habrá legitimado para entonces.

Xaver piensa que tiene más posibilidades la lisiada tía del príncipe de volver a cabalgar, que Zeke de convencer a su madre de legitimar a su hermano, pero supone que no es algo que por ahora quiera escuchar.

* * *

El príncipe había estado ausente en el comedor hasta que su reina le pidió acompañarle a la hora de la comida del día siguiente.

Y aunque Dina no lo dice, agradece internamente que no se hubiera llevado al bastardo consigo.

Aunque casi en seguida supone que si no se lo llevó, fue para intentar negociar lo de la legitimación como Zeke toca ese tema.

El príncipe se queda a la espera de lo que vaya a decir su madre.

La reina no llora como antes ni se le mueve la cara.

De hecho sigue comiendo como si nada.

Zeke incluso comienza a preguntarse si ella no le escuchó hasta que de pronto habla.

—Sí realmente estás decidido a legitimar al bastardo, ahórrame el sufrimiento y mátame, porque mientras viva, no pienso firmar el decreto… No voy a hacerlo ni aunque me torturen o me maten de hambre.

Zeke no sabe ni qué decirle, porque aunque quiere convencerla, está confirmando que no será tan fácil.

—Si no vas a tener el valor para matarme, no quiero que vuelvas a tocar el tema —Dice determinada, porque aunque tampoco esté precisamente de acuerdo con que el bastardo siga allí, Zeke al menos ha tenido la cortesía de evitarle el disgusto de verlo dentro de lo posible.

Es decir, el palacio es grandísimo. Y aunque los aposentos están en la misma zona, no ha tenido que verlo. Evidentemente Zeke se lo está evitando de forma consiente como a la hora de la cena acude sin él.

Casi podría parecer que desapareció, pero sabe que sigue allí.

Tiene de conocimiento que su hijo ordenó que cada uno de sus invitados tuviera sus aposentos, dignos de haber sido habitables por sus hermanos legítimos –si hubiera tenido-. Supone que allí es donde están los niños la mayoría del tiempo que Zeke no les acompaña.

Se entera al día siguiente de que Kruger se convertirá en el maestro de sus invitados, y esto es porque sin querer escucha los resultados de sus evaluaciones cuando el consejero se las informa a su hijo.

—La pequeña Mikasa tiene conocimientos muy avanzados para su edad, cosas que aprendió en Erdia… Conoce bastante bien de historia y otras culturas, incluso de ciertos protocolos en las cortes de distintos reinos, aunque le faltan conocimientos enfocados a Mare.

»Con su hermano el caso es distinto: Está un tanto carente de conocimientos.

—¿Es de lento aprendizaje?

—No, de hecho aprende muy rápido, pero como las clases que su padre le daba eran esporádicas, hay cierto retraso en lo que debería saber en comparación a los niños de su edad.

—¿Cómo sabes que aprende rápido?

—Porque mientras comprobaba que Mikasa entendiera ciertas costumbres de la vieja usanza, su hermano me preguntaba, le expliqué brevemente, y al final respondió correctamente cuando le pregunté a él.

* * *

El príncipe había querido darles una sorpresa a sus invitados.

Quiere que los niños conozcan los potrillos que eligió para que se conviertan en sus futuras monturas.

Había querido ir a buscarlos antes pero se ha entretenido de más.

En cada comida, ninguno comía solo, sino que uno se iba a los aposentos del otro.

Toca la puerta de Mikasa, pero como nadie atiende supone que están en lo de su hermano. Cuando golpea, el niño le da su autorización para entrar.

Muy para su sorpresa, solo mira a Eren allí.

—¿Estás solo?

—Sí… Luego de la comida a Mikasa se la llevó uno de los señores que iba contigo cuando fuiste por mí.

—¿El alto o el bajo?

—El alto _—«Tenía que ser Calvin»_, piensa Zeke, «¿_pero qué mierda quiere con Mikasa_?»— Dijo que venía de parte de la reina para llevar a Mikasa ante su presencia —A Zeke le sorprende— ¿Mikasa no está en problemas, o sí? —Inquiere preocupado, recordando que su hermano le había dicho que la reina tenía mal carácter.

—No, claro que no —Suena casual— No te preocupes, Mikasa está bien.

»Acabo de recordar que olvidé entregar un informe a su majestad, así que iré a llevárselo.

Zeke luce como si nada, aunque por dentro va apresurado.

Dina está molesta por la presencia de Eren. Pero él no le había permitido desquitarse con su hermano ni con el consejero Kruger.

No estará haciéndolo con Mikasa, ¿o sí?

Cuando llega a las afueras de los aposentos de su madre, ni siquiera pide permiso antes de entrar.

Solo abre la puerta sin anunciarse.

No sabe qué esperar, así que le sorprende encontrar a la niña sentada de manera casual, delante de la pequeña mesa, bebiendo jugo y comiendo panecillos.

Aparentemente ha estado conversando con Dina, y no se ve ni incómoda ni asustada.

De hecho hasta parece feliz.

—Príncipe —Le llama Dina con frialdad— ¿Qué modales son esos…? No está bien entrar así al cuarto de una mujer, ni siquiera al de su progenitora… Además soy la reina —Pero Zeke no está para falsos reclamos.

—Majestad, ¿podemos hablar?

—Permíteme, Mikasa… —Dice levantándose— Ahora vuelvo.

Salen al pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta la reina.

—Lo mismo digo… ¿Qué haces con Mikasa?

Dina luce ofendida.

—¿Qué…? ¿No puedo pedir la compañía de tu invitada para variar?

—¿Por qué tanto interés de repente?

La reina suspira.

—Escuché lo que Kruger te dijo… La niña es oro puro pero tú la desperdicias en compañía del bastardo.

Bastardo.

Zeke ha comenzado a odiar esa palabra.

—No estarás sugiriendo que la separe de mi hermano.

—No, solo digo que deberías dejarla pasar más tiempo conmigo... Algo así como lo que se acostumbra en otros reinos, una "dama de compañía".

—Mikasa no es una mascota que tenga que cumplir caprichos de nadie.

—Pues no te has molestado en aclarárselo.

—¿Aclararle qué?

Ella se toma unos segundos para hablar.

—Supongo que no has hablado tanto con Mikasa como para darte cuenta, pero tiene ideas de Erdia e Hizuru, de que por ser mujer no es "correcto" hacer ciertas cosas… Incluso ve normales la sumisión y obediencia hacia los hombres.

Zeke se horroriza.

En el pasado, a él le sorprendió saber que Mare era prácticamente el único reino en el que prácticamente no existía la desigualdad entre sexos.

De Erdia no puede estar seguro de nada, pero Hizuru es uno de los reinos donde peor tratan a sus mujeres: nacían para obedecer, servir, y parir hijos.

No tienen ni voz ni voto.

Una mujer no puede ni siquiera ir al médico si su protector –ya sea el padre o marido cuando estuviera casada- no les daba el permiso.

Había escuchado que el actual monarca había tenido puras hijas, lo que le estaba dando problemas de sucesión. Cosa que no habría pasado en Mare.

Dina no perdió su derecho al trono solo porque luego nació Jeziel –su medio hermano bastardo-, y ni siquiera lo hubiera perdido por un hermano legítimo con una edad más aproximada.

En Mare, el heredero al trono era el primer descendiente del rey o reina, independientemente de si era hombre mujer.

El mando no recaía en la posesión de una verga, y eso era porque las mujeres eran criadas en un pie de casi igualdad con los hombres.

—¡Pero Mikasa ya tiene dos años aquí! ¿Cómo puede seguir teniendo esas ideas?

—No ha tenido oportunidad real de conocer nuestra cultura… Por eso te digo, permite que pase más tiempo conmigo... Kruger te dijo que le falta entender más de Mare, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que convivir con su reina?

Zeke le dice a su madre que va a pensarlo.

Luego se va a sus aposentos aun anonadado.

Eso le pasa por no haber vuelto a hablar por Mikasa.

Únicamente lo había hecho el primer día.

Y había estado más interesado en saber de Eren que en conocerla a ella.

_«Pobre criatura» _Piensa apenado.

Cuando llega con su hermanito, le dice que no se preocupe. Que su amiga está pasando un buen rato con su majestad.

—Eren… La reina tiene la impresión de que Mikasa tiene ideas extrañas… Ideas de Erdia o Hizuru.

—Es cierto —Dice el niño, fastidiado— Cuando de recién nos conocimos, ella no quiso jugar con lodo… Dijo que eso no era digno de una dama… También me costó horrores convencerla de rodarse en el pasto, y aunque al final lo hacía, siempre se arrepentía…

»A veces se pone pesada… ¡Me trata si fuera su hijo o su hermano pequeño! —Zeke supone que eso no tiene que ver con sus creencias sino con sus sentimientos.

»Papá me dijo que en Hizuru, la vida de las mujeres se reduce a eso… A obedecer y a hacer todo lo posible para alegrar la vida de sus esposos, padres e hijos… Le dije a Mikasa que se dejara de bobadas, que estaba en Mare, y no tenía que comportarse ni como en Erdia ni como en Hizuru, pero no me hizo caso.

»Creció con esas ideas, y no se las sacará ni aunque su vida dependa de ello, y todo porque Mikasa es como el ganado.

—¿Cómo el ganado? —Pregunta Zeke, confundido.

—Sí —Confirma— ¿Qué haces con el ganado? Lo encierras en una cerca, lo sacas cuando quieres, y se deja guiar con facilidad hacia cualquier lado. Incluso hacia el matadero.

»El ganado no piensa, solo obedece. Se conforma con que le des comida y vive encerrado sin quejarse… Así es Mikasa, obediente hasta la estupidez. Obediente de una cultura en la que ya no está, sin sueños ni ideas de cambiar.

A Zeke, aunque ofensiva hacia la niña, le parece interesante la forma en que su hermano la describe.

—Si Mikasa es como el ganado, ¿cómo te describirías tú?

—Como un ave —Responde sin dudar— Las aves aman volar y vuelan hacia donde quieren.

—También pueden ser enjauladas por dueños que les alimentan y les dan agua.

—Sí, pero revolotean dentro de la jaula, e intentan escapar cada que la puerta se abre para darles comida y bebida.

El príncipe se ríe ante las palabras de su hermanito.

_«Eres grande hasta cuando eres pequeño» _

Supone, que más que molestarse porque Mikasa lo trate como a un hijo o a un hermano pequeño, le irrita que se porte como una esclava a su servicio, en lugar de buscar hacer cosas por sí misma.

Es cuando toma una decisión.

Le informa que pasearán en caballo, pero que antes irá a decirle algo a la reina.

Cuando llega ante la reina le comunica que está de acuerdo en que Mikasa sea su dama de compañía.

Más tarde, cabalga con Eren sentado adelante, mientras piensa que es bueno que Mikasa esté con su madre, así él podrá tener momentos a solas con su hermanito, cosa que antes no había sido posible.

Rato después, le hace saber a su hermano lo que él y su madre decidieron.

—Kruger me dio los resultados de sus evaluaciones: ambos necesitan aprender cosas distintas.

»Como Mikasa le ha caído bien a la reina, me propuso algo interesante: que Mikasa le acompañe en algunas actividades mientras le enseña, y así Kruger podrá dedicarse a ti —El gesto del niño se torna perturbado— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que… ¿Mikasa y yo ya no vamos a estar juntos?

—¡Claro que sí! —Dice para animarlo, aunque un tanto confundido, había pensado que cuando le informara del distanciamiento se alegraría, aunque ahora pasa todo lo contrario— La reina no puede acapararla todo el día… Habrá momentos en los que no será conveniente tener a una niña a su lado —Eren seguía sin animarse— Seguro que tendrán mucho de qué hablar en las tardes.

Pero el niño no se anima.

Incluso comienza a lucir triste.

Es cierto que a veces le parece un poco pesada. Que lo trata como a un niño pequeño. Que a veces quiere estar pegada a él todo el día. Pero aun así no le gusta la idea de estar separado de ella.

—Eren… —Zeke ya no sabe qué decirle— No significa que no vayas a convivir con ella.

»Tomarás todas las comidas posibles con ella —Su hermanito sigue igual.

»Podrán aprender a montar a caballo, y haré lo posible para que no estén separados todos los días.

Pero su hermanito sigue luciendo deprimido.

Zeke, por un segundo piensa en ir ante la reina y retractarse, aunque sabe que arderá todo Mare porque su madre había lucido feliz al saber que contaría con la compañía de Mikasa, pero es precisamente por esta última que se contiene.

Mikasa necesita darse cuenta de que hay mejores cosas que vivir al servicio de los hombres.

—Mira —Le dice en tono conciliador— El señor Kruger me dijo que aprendes rápido, así que nada más debes preocuparte por aprender, porque cuando se emparejen, seguro que podrán tomar sus clases juntos sin problema —Eren aunque todavía deprimido, parece meditarlo— Y lo de convivir con su majestad, además de un honor, es un gran favor para Mikasa…

»La reina es una mujer brava, y con ese ejemplo, seguro que Mikasa se convierte en una auténtica hija de Mare —A Eren le brillan los ojos con la idea— Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? —Su hermano asiente.

Porque a Eren tal vez no le gusta del todo la idea de estar separado de Mikasa.

Pero si es para que deje de comportarse como el ganado, lo iba a aceptar con valentía.

Porque las auténticas hijas de Mare no son mujeres que vivan al servicio de los hombres.

No sirven ciegamente a un marido.

No son sirvientas, sino compañeras.

Y a Eren le gusta pensar que Mikasa podría ser así.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Cualquier cosa, me pueden preguntar en un review o en mensaje privado.

* * *

Notas…

Primeramente pido una disculpa por tardar tanto, se supone que ya tenía decido el comportamiento de Dina, pero verla en el anime me hizo pensar que podría hacerla más IC, al final me di cuenta que no aplicaba –al menos para lo que yo quiero mostrar-, porque Dina, aunque de momento está distante de Eren, tiene un papel que jugar hacia con él, y retratándola como en la serie no me serviría, pues me imagino que haciéndola IC, sería una mujer que lloraría a cada instante sabiendo que el otro hijo de su marido está en el palacio –que sí llora pero no en puúblico y la vez que le pasó simplemente no se pudo contener-, y tampoco me gustaba la idea de poner que se sometió con facilidad a lo que su hijo decidió. No se imaginan cuántas veces rescribí esa escena. Tampoco quería retratarla como una Soraya gritando a cada instante maldito bastardo. Y quise, pese a su posición, darle algo de dignidad en esa escena en la que estaba con la corona puesta y en su trono, que Eren era la mascota de Zeke.

Bueno, al menos en el manga y en el ova de Mikasa, Eren tiene los ojos verde esmeraldas como su padre.

Calvin es un personaje que sale en el cap 93. Creo recordar que es quien pregunta si no hay titanes con alas. La verdad no recuerdo si se llama así o si siquiera se menciona el nombre, pero como tengo la vaga sensación de que lo llamaron Calvin así lo deje.

De lo de que en la realeza se debe llevar el luto por dentro y de manera silenciosa, lo escuché en un reportaje de la vida y muerte de Lady Di, en la que se explica por qué sus hijos no lloraban en el funeral, y fue precisamente por protocolo.

Los bastardos vendrían a ser los nacidos de personas que no estaban casadas al momento de su nacimiento, no solo de hombres casados que engendraron hijos con amantes, sino de quizás gente soltera que se agarró teniendo hijos… Eran muy mal vistos. Ya saben, con eso de que los hijos en teoría solo deberían hacer de matrimonios, blablabla… En juego de tronos se menciona que los bastardos tienen por costumbre un apellido dependiendo del lugar donde nacieron o el lugar de la crianza, me parece que era una costumbre en épocas antiguas como el único hijo bastardo reconocido por Enrique VIII, recibió el apellido típico del bastardo de un rey. Pero en juego de tronos también se dice que pueden recibir otro apellido si se desea. Lo de Fuegoscuro lo saqué de "Danza de los dragones", una batalla civil de juego de tronos. Narré algo parecido a lo que sucede allí.

La legitimación en juego de tronos, es un poder tradicionalmente reservado solo a los reyes. Es cuando ante la sociedad deberían dejar de considerarte un hijo bastardo –en teoría, aunque es posible que te sigan viendo como a un perro callejero-. Siendo legitimado tienes derecho a heredar los bienes y títulos del padre.

Los cuentos infantiles en la antigüedad, con tintes que podrían considerarse macabros en la actualidad, eran para "educar" a los niños. Podrían buscar versiones originales de cuentos como el de la cenicienta, la sirenita, la bella y la bestia, etc, para darse cuenta de que Disney nos los endulzó demasiado. Del cuento del cocinero rata es un cuento que se menciona en juego de tronos, y me parece un buen bono del tinte sádico de antes.

Del banco de Hierro también es mencionado en juego de tronos, como un sitio de préstamos donde se cobran a lo "chino", o sea que si no les pagas son capaces de ofrecerle ayuda a tu enemigo siempre y cuando él prometa pagar lo que te prestaron. En la serie el banco de Hierro está en otro continente, aquí por lo mismo lo dejé en un reino distinto a Erdia o a Mare. No sé si allí se podrían abrir cuentas, pero pos es mi fic y decidí que sí.

Hizuru vendría a ser algo así como los países asiáticos en la antigüedad. Esos donde el honor de una mujer depende de su virginidad, y por eso su padre le advierte que nada de "deshonrarle" antes del matrimonio. Además de la "sumisión" absoluta que existe aún hoy en países árabes.

Mare de cierto modo también está influenciado por Dorne, un reino de juego de tronos. Allí los bastardos no son vistos con el mismo desprecio que en otros reinos –incluso se bromea diciendo que los bastardos son hijos nacidos del amor-. Allí también el futuro gobierno recae en el primer descendiente del o la gobernante, independientemente del sexo.

Lo de que Eren aprende rápido es por la serie, de que Eren quizás por terquedad aprendió a dominar el endurecimiento en menos de dos meses, o incluso durante el último asalto de Mare en Shiganshina, es capaz de manejar las habilidades del Warhammer como si siempre hubiera podido hacerlo.

Mare también está inspirado en Esparta, la única de las antiguas ciudades griegas donde la mujer tenía bastante libertad, y eran educadas en un pie casi de igualdad a un hombre.

En la mayoría de reinos las mujeres pierden su lugar en la línea de sucesión al nacer un hermano hombre, si por eso se daba el caso de los niños reyes pese a que tenían hermanas mucho mayores. Tal como Enrique VIII que fue sucedido por su hijo Eduardo VI pese a que su hermana María le llevaba veintiún años de edad y él solo tuviera nueve.

Eren hablando del ganado son palabras parecidas a lo que decía en la serie.

* * *

Publicado el 26 de agosto de 2019.


	3. La familia de la reina

Snk no me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera, habría hecho el reencuentro Aruani más bonito.

Posdata: el aruani me gusta aunque este fic no lo tendrá.

Quise actualizar porque ya solo me faltaba darle una última releída al capítulo, y a parte hoy es cumpleaños de Mikasa, y curiosamente también es cumpleaños de bebé Falco, y sin querer terminé metiendo una escena de él… por cierto que no sé exactamente cuántos años le llevará Colt, pero me imagino que mínimo son diez años.

* * *

LA PRINCESA Y EL BASTARDO

* * *

Capítulo tres: La familia de la reina.

* * *

Harumi Azumabito, quien años después daría a luz a una niña llamada Mikasa, era la más joven de los vástagos de la princesa Kiyomi -Primera descendiente del heredero al trono hizurense-.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, escuchó a su bisabuelo –monarca de Hizuru- decir que en un futuro la casaría con uno de sus más íntimos amigos.

Un viejo asqueroso que buscaba tener hijos porque los anteriores no le habían sobrevivido más allá de la infancia.

Ella, que no tenía derecho ni siquiera a pensar, se lamentó.

Deseó poder elegir su suerte.

Fue en una de sus clases la que le dio un rayo de esperanza.

Su maestro le habló de algo que estaba prohibidísimo –hablarle de un lugar donde se vivía "diferente"-, antes de hacerle jurar que nunca diría que él fue el que le habló de ese sitio.

Le habló de Mare, considerado un reino de salvajes por ciertas costumbres, aunque sus habitantes tenían ideas muy adelantadas a su época –o al menos así lo sintió Harumi-.

Allá, las mujeres no eran entes sin voz ni voto.

De hecho, eran criadas en un pie de casi igualdad con los hombres.

Una hija no era considerada una desgracia.

Tampoco se les obligaba a casarse, ni eran mal vistas las "solteronas".

Una hija primogénita no perdía la estima de su padre, solo porque después naciera un hermano hombre.

Incluso en la realeza: El primer descendiente del rey heredaría el trono independientemente de que fuera mujer, y de que naciera otro heredero masculino.

La lealtad o respeto, no residía en si se trataba de un receptor hombre o mujer.

Tal vez no serviría de nada, pero decidió escribir una carta al rey de Mare, carta que entregó a un criado al que tuvo que sobornar para que se la llevara a cualquiera de los mareyleanos que se encontraban de visita importando metales y piedras preciosas.

En la misiva, le explicó su situación, le solicitó cualquier tipo de ayuda, y le hizo saber por medio de cual criado podría hacerle llegar su respuesta.

Sabía que no sería sencillo.

Que no era como si el rey de Mare cruzaría el mar para convencer a su bisabuelo.

Pero envió la carta esperando un milagro.

_«Al menos enviaron una respuesta» _Pensó la princesa cuando recibió una carta de regreso.

* * *

_Princesa Harumi._

_El rey y yo lamentamos no poder intervenir directamente en su situación._

_Lo único que podemos ofrecerle, es que si acepta venirse a Mare, será recibida y protegida bajo las leyes de nuestro reino._

_No tendrá lujos, y deberá ganar su propio sustento, pero al menos acá no sería obligada a casarse si no quiere._

_Atentamente Dina Fritz, princesa heredera al trono de Mare._

* * *

Anexado venían los días en los que iría un barco a Hizuru con gente de su confianza que iba a exportar una cantidad importantísima de naranjas. Que podría venirse con ellos.

Tuvo mil y un dudas: ¿y si le hacían daño? ¿Y si terminaba como aquella princesa que por escapar de su reino había terminado prostituyéndose?

Bueno, por lo que tenía entendido, aquella princesa lo había hecho por gusto.

Como sea.

Decidió tomar el riesgo, aunque, si de algún modo era traicionada, estaba determinada a matarse antes de permitirles usar su cuerpo.

Poco antes de marcharse, escribió tres cartas de despedida en las que no avisó a donde se iría: una para su bisabuelo, otra para su abuelo, y otra para su madre.

Sabía que ninguno no lo entendería.

Que aun si se arrepentía, lo más probable era que no la aceptarían de regreso.

Pero fue su decisión continuar.

Escapó del palacio disfrazándose de sirvienta.

Y fue así como abordó el barco que la llevaría a Mare.

Su nueva vida no fue fácil.

Siempre había sido ordenada.

Pero jamás había sabido lo que era lavar su propia ropa.

Tampoco había sabido lo que era ganarse el pan con el sudor de su frente.

Aun así no se arrepintió.

Por fin sabía lo que era ser libre.

Libre de soñar.

Libre de pensar.

Libre de compromisos impuestos.

Libre de hacer cosas que para otras personas eran simples, pero antes ni en sueños habría podido hacer, como caminar descalza, sentir el pasto bajo sus pies, saber lo plácido que era simplemente sentarse en la hierba a admirar un bellísimo lago luego de un largo día de trabajo.

Un día de esos, de pronto sintió una mirada tan pesada que inevitablemente volteó a ojear.

Esos dos segundos bastaron para notar que era un joven rubio.

Ella desvió la mirada, después creyó que quizás se habría confundido, así que decidió volver a mirarlo para confirmar que no la estuviera mirando.

Pero se había equivocado… el joven seguía mirándola.

Transcurrieron días de miradas furtivas por parte de ambos, siempre coincidiendo en ese lago a la misma hora, hasta que él reunió el valor para acercarse.

El corazón de Harumi se aceleró al darse cuenta que se aproximaba.

Por un momento recordó que su madre le había dicho que los hombres eran como depredadores de los que debía mantenerse apartada, pero por otro lado, pensaba que dado que nunca podría volver a Hizuru, debía dejar ese tipo de pensamientos atrás.

Como sea…

Antes de poder decidirse del todo… el joven ya estaba justo delante suyo.

—Señorita… he estado mirándola, y me parece que es una tragedia no conocer su nombre…

Inicialmente titubeó si contestarle o no pero…

Al final se decidió.

—Harumi Azumabito.

—Kevan Ackerman.

* * *

**El presente…**

Cuando Zeke le había hecho saber que la reina quería que Mikasa fuera su dama de compañía, Eren se había sentido miserable.

Creía recordar que una dama de compañía recibía ese nombre en otros reinos porque ese era su trabajo: servir de compañía casi todo el día –incluso recordaba que por relatos de Mikasa, las "damas", bien podrían hasta compartían el lecho con la mujer que tenían que acompañar-.

Y aunque no le había entusiasmado pensar que vería a Mikasa con poca frecuencia, Zeke le había hecho ver que conviviendo con la reina, su amiga podría convertirse en una digna hija de Mare.

Por suerte Mikasa no ha sido requerida tanto como había pensado –hasta habían podido tomar clases juntos-.

Dina la requería a veces solo para hacerle compañía un rato en la tarde, o a veces un día entero, pero esto último no era con tanta frecuencia.

Pero el que no conviviera con la reina tanto como lo había imaginado, no implicaba que el niño no percibiera ciertos cambios en ella.

Cuando Zeke los llevó a conocer sus potrillos, Eren decidió llamar al suyo "Pegaso", en referencia a los caballos con alas de algunos cuentos infantiles extranjeros.

Mikasa tardó dos días en elegir un nombre, pero cuando logró decidirse, le hizo saber su idea a su amigo mientras estaba haciendo un bordado.

—¡¿Florecilla…?! —Bufa el niño— Pobre potrilla.

La niña encoge los hombros como si no le diera importancia, y sigue en lo suyo.

Eren se sorprende.

Había pensado que Mikasa le pediría su opinión, y ya había pensado algunos nombres, pero ella parece más interesada en bordarle detalles a la tela que tiene en sus manos que en querer discutir el nombre del animal.

Decide comentarle de todos modos, y habría seguido insistiendo, de no ser porque Zeke apareció para anunciar que la reina requería la presencia de Mikasa.

Cuando la niña se va, Zeke le pregunta a su hermano qué había estado alegando.

El niño le comenta que Mikasa ha elegido llamar "Florecilla" a su futura montura. Le cuenta además las propuestas que iba a darle. Creía que su hermano se pondría de su lado, pero para su sorpresa, pasa todo lo contrario.

—Esa es buena señal, Eren —El niño decide abrir la boca para evidentemente protestar, pero Zeke le gana la palabra— Una auténtica hija de Mare toma sus decisiones sola, no quieras que solo sea hija de Mare cuando te convenga —Su interlocutor se queda reflexionando sus palabras— Así que aunque creas que le está poniendo un nombre estúpido a su potrilla, déjala en paz.

A parte de que Zeke no quiso decirle que en realidad, aunque Florecilla podría parecer un nombre muy estúpido para la que podría ser una yegua de batalla, le parece un nombre acorde considerando que es un ejemplar precioso, si justo por eso la había escogido para la niña.

* * *

Mikasa mientras tanto, ha sido requerida por la reina para que le acompañe a visitar a sus hermanas.

Dina omitió decirle con anterioridad que Joana había perdido el uso de sus piernas, tampoco le dijo que Séfora era retrasada.

Pero la niña ha mostrado la suficiente educación y tacto como para actuar como si no se diera cuenta de nada.

De hecho se comportó como si no fuera la primera vez que Séfora le trenzaba el cabello, –la mujer, en su infantil mente, quiso hacerlo porque Mikasa se le figuró a las muñequitas que las niñas de otros reinos usaban para jugar-, las otras adultas reprendieron a la mujer inicialmente, pero Mikasa con naturalidad les dijo que no tenía nada de malo antes de sentarse para dejarse hacer, y fue lo suficiente cortés como para fingir que no se había dado cuenta que había algo "extraño" con la mujer.

Ambas hermanas de la reina, son como el día y la noche.

Mientras Séfora es alegre, Joana es arisca como un gato salvaje.

Séfora es rubia, aunque no se parece a sus hermanas, además tiene marcas en la cara y en los brazos similares a pocillos –Mikasa vagamente recuerda que son las cicatrices de haber padecido una enfermedad porque una de sus primas maternas la había tenido, aunque no recuerda el nombre-. Joana sí se parece muchísimo a Dina, aunque sus gestos son más antipáticos y tiene el cabello castaño.

Muchos años atrás, Joana había sido considerada la mejor guerrera de Mare, al punto que varios –incluido su padre y antiguo rey- se atrevieron a decir que ella era quien debía heredar la corona y no Dina.

Zeke recordaría que su madre se molestaba tanto que no podía ni disimularlo.

Joana en cambio, con tranquilidad –y a veces hasta con frialdad- respondía que los dioses ponían a cada quien en su lugar, y que si hubieran querido que gobernara, habría sido la primera hija del rey, no la segunda… Además de que si hubiera sido la heredera habría sido pésima gobernante, y que con tantas labores ni siquiera hubiera podido convertirse en la guerrera que era.

Había estado en la gloria, casi al nivel de su hermana, y eso era porque por si sola era brillante… más brillante que Zeke que aún era solo un niño que no había demostrado ser un digno heredero.

Pero todo se había ido al carajo con aquella mala caída.

Los recuerdos eran tan lejanos que parecía que aquello en realidad nunca había pasado.

Y ahora, luego de años de estar postrada en un sillón, y de vivírsela acompañada de una niña en el cuerpo de una adulta, quizás porque no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer, se ha vuelto analítica y desconfiada de todo, así que al notar un vendaje en la muñeca de Mikasa, decide preguntarle sin rodeos.

—¿Por qué traes un vendaje en la mano, niña…? ¿Te pasó algo?

—No, señora… Me gusta usarlo.

—¿Ocultas algo debajo del vendaje…? —La niña niega con la cabeza.

Pero como no termina convencida, Joana, en un rápido movimiento, intenta tomarle por la muñeca para arrancarle el vendaje.

Aunque no fue lo suficiente rápida, porque Mikasa –viendo sus intenciones- alcanza a correr fuera de su alcance.

—Séfora —Llama Dina— ¿Por qué no le muestras a Mikasa los estanques?

La menor de las hermanas inmediatamente se levanta, y con alegría guía a la visitante a los estanques.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —Reprocha Dina cuando la niña se ha ido.

—Me parece raro que use un vendaje nada más porque sí.

—Pero no es para que quieras desnudarle la muñeca…

»Yo ya había notado el vendaje y me había respondido lo mismo que a ti, pero decidí dejarlo pasar, porque Calvin me habló de lo extremadamente pudorosas que son las mujeres de Hizuru, hasta al punto de que si están cubiertas de la cabeza y se les descubre por la fuerza, les da tal histeria que podría darles la enfermedad de los temblores, supuse que podría pasarle lo mismo en el caso de un vendaje.

»A parte seguro lo usa por alguna bobada, o por ocultar una cicatriz pequeña, si vieras lo vanidosa que es.

—No, Dina… Estoy segura de que oculta otra cosa.

—¿Cómo qué...? —Inquiere con sorna— ¿Su marca de miembro del gremio asesino de "Los segundos hijos"? No seas estúpida, Joana. Es solo una cría.

—Te recuerdo que hay gremios que reciben criaturas desde los cuatro años.

»Y aunque sinceramente dudo que pertenezca a un gremio, definitivamente oculta algo importante.

Dina niega con la cabeza.

Cree que su hermana se ha vuelto loca.

—Me disculpo por Joana —Dice la reina cuando han regresado al palacio— Siempre ha estado un poco loca, pero luego de caerse de un caballo y de quedar lisiada de por vida, su locura empeoró.

—No tiene que disculparse, majestad —Responde Mikasa, a quien le toma toda su fuerza de voluntad aparentar no darle importancia, pero la verdad es que le había dado mucho miedo que la reina hubiera querido obligarla a descubrirse la muñeca— De hecho quería comentarle algo —Dina la mira para hacerle saber que tiene su atención— Cuando fui a los estanques con su hermana Séfora, le mencioné que hago muñequitos, y me pidió uno de ella misma y de su hermana Joana.

—¿Haces muñequitos?

—Sí, permítame mostrarle —Dice antes de caminar un tanto apresurada a sus aposentos, poco después regresa y le extiende dos muñequitos: Uno es de ella misma, el otro es de Eren.

Pese a su gesto indiferente, los ojos de Dina brillan como un depredador ante una presa indefensa, y no porque esté admirada de la habilidad de Mikasa con las puntadas, sino porque con lo bien hecho que está el muñeco del bastardo, por un momento se imagina que con él se le podría aplicar magia negra.

Claro que solo lo piensa.

No es como si realmente esté considerando traer a alguna hechicera que le provoque cuando menos un resfriado para que no ande pululando en el palacio.

Solo lo piensa.

—Eres talentosa —Reconoce Dina— Si haces una muñeca de Joana no sé decirte si molestará o no… Mi hermana es un tanto volátil, a veces pienso que se molestará por ciertas cosas, pero luego no les da importancia, en otras ocasiones se pone como loca por pequeñeces… No te puedo asegurar que intente hacerte algo si la agarras de malas, pero por las dudas, es mejor que mantengas tu distancia el día que le entregues las muñecas a Sefora.

* * *

Kruger alcanza a Zeke cuando lo ve pasar.

—Alteza… Necesito comentarle algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mikasa es la cuarta en línea de sucesión al trono de Erdia —Dice Kruger extendiéndole una hoja en la cual venía dibujado el árbol genealógico de Mikasa.

Zeke sorprendido escucha que durante las clases, por aquello de que él mencionó que Mikasa era pariente de la realeza Erdiana, Kruger le indicó dibujar su propio árbol genealógico.

Le comenta que durante las evaluaciones hechas confirmó que Mikasa entiende de líneas de sucesión, por lo tanto es consciente de su posición, y de cómo afectaría su lugar con los siguientes nacimientos que podrían darse.

Ya en sus aposentos, escucha que golpean la puerta.

—Adelante.

Quien entra a sus estancias es su hermano que viene pensativo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Escuché sin querer lo que te dijo el señor Kruger… —Confiesa algo nervioso pensando que estaría en problemas por haber escuchado, pero es evidente que viene a hablar del tema— ¿Entonces, Mikasa algún día será reina de Erdia?

Por un segundo, aun con su actual apariencia, Eren la imagina sentada en un trono tal como hace Dina.

—No creo —Le dice Zeke sacando el árbol genealógico de Mikasa que había guardado en medio de un libro— No es tan probable —Le invita a sentarse a su lado con un ademán, y cuando está sentado le muestra la hoja.

»La monarquía es un cargo vitalicio —Se da cuenta de que su hermano no le ha entendido— Significa que una vez que te conviertes en rey, lo seguirás siendo por el resto de tu vida, a menos que renuncies o te derroquen.

»Mikasa, de querer ser reina, tiene tres grandes obstáculos: En primer lugar el rey; en segundo lugar, su tía, la princesa Kuchel; y en tercer lugar, su primo, el príncipe Levi.

Le explica que Kenny, de tener hijos, estos automáticamente se colocarían en el primer lugar de la línea de sucesión, pero que hasta donde sabe su esposa ya es una mujer mayor, y no era probable que tuvieran hijos, si acaso el rey podría tener hijos fuera de matrimonio –que no sabía si Kenny tenia- pero no entrarían en línea de sucesión a menos que el mismo rey los legitimara… Le explica también que, en el caso hipotético de que muera sin tener hijos, la siguiente en sentarse en el trono es Kuchel, de quien no saben su edad, así que no pueden estimar cuánto tiempo más podría vivir, ni tampoco pueden saber si es posible que tenga más hijos –sino es que ya los tuvo y Mikasa no se ha enterado-, pero que de tenerlos, le explica cómo recorrería a Mikasa y a su padre en la línea de sucesión.

Le hace ver que –al menos desde su punto de vista- el mayor obstáculo es Levi, porque podría ser menor que Mikasa, y por lo tanto vivir más que ella, o podría también tener hijos que la recorrerían en la línea sucesoria, además de que siendo hombre podría ser incluso viejo, y seguir procreando herederos –a diferencia de las mujeres que no pueden tener hijos después de cierta edad-.

Le aclara que el último obstáculo para que Mikasa sea reina, es su propio padre, que si por algún milagro pudiera sentarse en el trono, ya sea por la muerte, abdicación o deposición de los otros dos miembros, y que no hubieran nacido más herederos, para entonces la primera en línea de sucesión sería Mikasa, que también si su padre tuviera más hijos podría ser peligroso para ella –si son niñas no pasa nada, pero si son niños sí, porque un hermano la recorrería en la línea de sucesión porque los hombres tienen preferencia en aquel reino a diferencia de Mare-.

Le inventa casos hipotéticos, como que Kenny tiene hijos, e incluso que Levi podría convertirse en abuelo, o algunos hermanos ficticios que serían abuelos, o incluso que el padre de Mikasa se volvería abuelo –tanto por Mikasa o por los siguientes hijos-, y cómo se movería la línea de sucesión.

—¿Entonces te queda claro por qué no es tan probable que Mikasa sea reina?

—Creo que sí.

—Entonces, si el príncipe Levi tuviera un hijo y un hermano, ¿quién iría más arriba en la línea de sucesión?

—Su hijo.

Zeke sonríe complacido.

Kruger tenía razón.

Eren aprende rápido.

* * *

Zeke había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que los caballos debían tener mínimo tres años para empezar a ser montados, y potrillos que había elegido para Eren y Mikasa no tenían mucho tiempo de haber nacido.

Habría querido elegir otras monturas para ellos, pero los niños ya han desarrollado tal apego a los animales, que no les importaba tener que esperar antes de poder montarlos.

Así que decidiendo que ya era tiempo que aprendieran, había indicado que para el día siguiente le ensillaran los caballos más mansos porque Xaver y Kruger les iban a enseñar a cabalgar.

—Príncipe —Dice Grice luego de escuchar la indicación— En mi familia usamos ponis para los niños, y justo ahora ya son muy grandes para ellos, y solo nos queda un bebé, pero a ese le faltan años antes de poder montar, así que mientras tanto, podría prestarle dos.

—¿Ponis? —Inquiere Zeke, aunque recuerda en seguida que son la raza pequeña de equinos— Eren y Mikasa son hijos de Mare, ¿cómo van a montar un poni?

—Bueno, sus invitados podrían subir y bajar sin ayuda, aparte no sería lo mismo caerse de un poni a caerse de un caballo.

—¿Por qué piensas que se van a caer?

—Alteza —Interviene Kruger— No se si no se ha dado cuenta, pero su hermano a veces hace las cosas sin pensar —Zeke quisiera poder retrucárselo, quisiera poder decirle que "No es cierto", pero en honor a la verdad…— Y con todo respeto, yo no conocí a nadie que cabalgara mejor que la princesa Joana, fui testigo de la cantidad de hombres que descabalgó sin caerse de su caballo, pero ella es la prueba de que hasta a la mejor jinete, le puede pasar un accidente.

Zeke tampoco puede respingar eso, el mismo recuerda las cosas que se decían de su tía, que se erguía en su caballo como si hubiera nacido allí.

Quiere pensar que no le pasará nada a su hermanito, pero conociendo lo terco e impulsivo que puede ser…

—Grice… ¿Cómo cuando crees que podamos tener a tus ponis aquí?

Pasan dos días, y saliendo de la junta de consejo mira a Grice hablando con un muchacho que seguramente es su pariente por el enorme parecido.

El muchacho además traía un niño en brazos, una criatura que rondaría los dos años.

—Alteza —Saluda Grice, es entonces cuando el muchacho capta que está ante el príncipe y hace una reverencia, incluso el niño luego de lo acaecido, imita lo mejor que puede la reverencia en los brazos del adolescente, cosa que enternece mucho a Zeke— Mi sobrino ya trajo a los ponis y los mozos de cuadras se encargaron de llevarlos a los establos. Solo quiso informarme, pero ya se va.

—Tranquilo, no hay prisa —Dice Zeke— Entonces, ¿este es tu sobrino?

—Sí, alteza… ambos son hijos de mi hermano.

De pronto, Zeke hace algo que ni el adulto ni el adolescente se hubieran esperado del mismísimo príncipe de Mare.

—¿Puedo cargarlo? —Pregunta acercándose, evidentemente refiriéndose al niño.

—Claro —Tarda en responder el adolescente.

El príncipe extiende las manos hacia el infante –y este se deja tomar-, y mientras lo sostiene entre sus brazos, no puede evitar tener un enorme sentimiento de pérdida.

Ojalá él hubiera podido ver a Eren así de pequeño.

Ojala hubiera podido crecer junto a él.

Claro que no hubiera sido posible.

Dina seguramente no lo habría permitido, y la única razón por la que ahora puede tenerlo cerca, es porque ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para defender sus deseos.

Pero ojalá al menos hubiera podido verlo de vez en cuando.

Pero no.

Si no es porque muere su padre, todavía ni siquiera sabría de la existencia de su hermano.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunta Zeke al niño imaginándose que con su edad ya podría responder.

—Alco.

—¿Alco?

—Se llama Falco, alteza —Responde el muchacho— Pero aun no es capaz de hablar bien.

—¿Y tú?

—Colt.

—Col —Balbucea el niño, evidentemente tampoco puede decir bien el nombre de su hermano.

Zeke por un segundo trata de imaginarse cómo habría sido Eren de bebé.

Se lo imagina llamándolo "Zee", o algo así.

—Ya que he dejado sin poni a tu hermano, puedes traerlo para subirlo a los ponis cuando quieras.

—No se preocupe, alteza… En la casa tenemos otro, así que cuando mi hermano tenga edad, ya tengo con cual enseñarle.

El muchacho se da cuenta de que el príncipe por un segundo parece reflexionar algo, pero en seguida suaviza su expresión y se pone a hacerle monerías a su hermanito para que se ría.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —Pregunta Zeke al adolescente.

—Quince años —La respuesta hace sonreír al príncipe.

—Espero que no rechaces venir a mi siguiente cumpleaños que será dentro de poco —Le invitó ya que de cualquier forma ya tenía edad para alcoholizarse, además de que hasta hacía poco no se había puesto a pensar que entre su círculo social no había nadie ni remotamente cercano a su edad.

El muchacho se sorprende, pero en seguida responde sin poder ocultar su alegría.

—Por supuesto que no, alteza… será un honor.

* * *

Cuando Zeke le pide un día libre, Dina no le cuestiona para qué lo quiere.

Ilusamente piensa que quiere un día lejos del bastardo.

Claro que lo hace mierda con tantas labores que le echa encima durante el resto de la semana, pero le concede el día.

Y cuando este llega, luego de despedirse con una sonrisa radiante al final del desayuno, se imagina que andará cabalgando, cazando, bebiendo o retozando con una prostituta por allí, pero Calvin la saca de su error luego de la comida.

—¿Entonces mi hijo pasó toda la mañana enseñándole a cabalgar un poni al bastardo?

Dina está indignadísima, no solo porque no pasó lejos de Eren como había imaginado, sino que, ¿cómo por qué había estado el príncipe de Mare enseñándole a cabalgar un chiquillo?

—¿Acaso no había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo?

—Claro que sí, majestad… Se ofrecieron los mozos de cuadras y el príncipe los rechazó… Xaver le insistió con que dejara que alguien más lo hiciera, Kruger le recordó que él había aceptado hacerlo, pero a todo mundo le dijo que no, que lo quería hacer él mismo…

_—__Ya me perdí sus primeros pasos y sus primeras palabras —_Fue lo que Calvin escuchó que Zeke le decía a Xaver—_ No voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de enseñarle a cabalgar yo mismo _—Y lo había hecho motivado porque Colt le había dicho que enseñaría a cabalgar a su hermanito cuando tuviera edad.

A Dina no le hace gracia pensar que Kruger -quien había enseñado a cabalgar a su hermana Joana- accediera a enseñar al bastardo, pero le hace menos gracia que fuera Zeke quien lo hiciera.

Dentro de todo lo malo, debería poder consolarse con que al menos Mikasa había accedido a aprender a cabalgar con la condición de que Kruger la enseñara –Dina días atrás le había propuesto enseñarle pero la niña se había negado por alguna estupidez hizurense-, pero le da rabia saber que fue solo porque el imbécil de Eren la había convencido.

—¿Cómo fue que el bastardo la convenció?

—Le dijo que no importaba si en Hizuru las mujeres no cabalgaran, que estaban en Mare, y debía comportarse como una mujer de Mare, y la puso a usted como ejemplo… El bastardo juró que la ha visto cabalgar.

Dina pone cara confundida, pero luego…

_«Ya recuerdo» _Piensa la reina mientras rememora que días atrás, en una de sus cabalgatas, de reojo se le figuró ver a un niño que la miraba desde un balcón… No quiso voltear para no verle la cara, pero no hacía falta mirar de manera directa para saber que era el bastardo… Las únicas crías que hay en el palacio son él y Mikasa, a parte su cabello es muy distinto.

_«Mikasa tiene el cabello negro, a diferencia del bastardo que lo tiene…» _

No lo piensa.

Ni en su mente quiere recordarse que Eren sacó el color de cabello de Grisha.

Como sea, no le hace feliz saber que fue el bastardo hizo lo que ella no pudo: convencer a Mikasa de aprender a cabalgar.

A parte de que su irritación no terminaría allí, sino que lo anterior apenas había sido un preludio de lo que le esperaba.

Cuando decide preguntarle dónde se encuentra Zeke en aquel momento, Dina hace una mueca irritada cuando su consejero le dice que acaba de irse junto a sus invitados a "Los jardines de agua".

—¡¿Qué?! —Musita deseando haber escuchado mal.

_«Maldita sea»_

Había pensado que nada podría superar la humillación de tener que tolerar al bastardo en el funeral de Grisha bajo la mirada de todos sus allegados. Y si bien es cierto que había pensado que en algún momento todos sus súbditos iban a conocer su desgracia, es devastador enterarse de que muy pronto será la comidilla de su propio reino.

Los jardines de agua son unos estanques públicos abiertos para los niños de todos los estratos sociales, niños que si son muy pequeños, son acompañados por adultos, adultos que les extrañará ver al príncipe allí, Zeke nunca fue de niño porque en el palacio había estanques, y estarán atentos con quien llega o con quien se va, y todo mundo se preguntará quienes son las crías que le acompañan, y solo bastará con que uno sepa para que todo el reino se entere.

Si ella como reina tuviera un amante nadie se inmutaría –ni siquiera Zeke-. Pero es muy distinto que exista un bastardo que sea la prueba viviente de que su marido le fue infiel.

—¿Mi reina? —Llama Calvin al verla afectada, sobre todo porque con la ropa negra que está usando, hace que su repentina palidez resalte mucho más.

De pronto su gesto trastornado muta a una gélida frialdad.

—Más tarde veremos lo del aniversario de mi coronación… ahora déjame sola —Le dice de una manera que si bien no suena a orden, si deja claro que no admitirá réplicas, así que el hombre se retira, aunque en el fondo no quiere hacerlo.

Cuando Zeke regresa al palacio, Xaver se acerca inmediatamente.

—Alteza… ya lo están esperando.

—Ah, cierto… —Musita antes de dirigir la vista a sus invitados— Miren, son libres de transitar donde quieran, nada más no se metan en líos, ni vayan a mis aposentos porque voy a estar ocupado con una visita.

»Nos vemos para cenar en la terraza de la sección norte.

Luego de girarse y comenzar a caminar, Zeke parece escuchar que Eren le propone a Mikasa ir a los establos a ver sus potrillos.

Como sea. Sigue caminando. Decidido a que ni los dioses detendrán su llegada a sus aposentos.

* * *

Calvin desde abajo ha estado atento a la escalera que lleva a las estancias de su reina, así que cuando Dina se asoma para exigir la presencia de Yelena, él mismo se cerciora de que la altísima joven suba, y con sus propios ojos, la ve bajar más tarde, directo a continuar con sus labores.

Los últimos días Dina ha estado usando ropa negra en señal de luto, y apenas el suficiente maquillaje para ocultar sus ojeras, así que cuando baja las escaleras, es bastante notorio que ahora luce más como una reina que como una viuda: su maquillaje es más elaborado, y está usando un vestido color vino que además de escote tiene una apertura en las piernas.

Eren y Mikasa que justo transitaban por allí, tienen que detenerse para reverenciarla antes de seguir caminando, así que es inevitable verle la enorme cicatriz que va desde el lado de su cuello hasta justo en medio de sus pechos.

Habían escuchado –por relatos de Serguei-, que la cicatriz se extendía hasta medio palmo arriba de su ombligo, que esa había sido la herida que la incapacitó para seguir peleando cuando soldados extranjeros quisieron invadir su reino, pero no habían tenido oportunidad de verla con los vestidos negros y cerrados que había estado usando su majestad.

Muy pronto todo el reino sabrá que su marido tuvo un bastardo, así que Dina ha decidido que si sus súbditos iban a murmurar y a señalarla con el dedo, por lo menos no lo harían mientras ella seguía vestida de luto.

* * *

Zeke se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

Antes de levantarse para vestirse, siente que lo abrazan por detrás, pegándole unos pechos femeninos en el proceso.

—¿Ya se va, príncipe? —Inquiere la joven mujer antes de besarle la nuca.

En otro momento, eso habría sido suficiente para hacerlo regresar al lecho.

Pero hoy…

Hoy se aparta con la mayor delicadeza posible.

—Quedé de cenar con mi hermano…

—¿Su hermano…? —Pregunta sin poder evitarlo… De pronto cae en cuenta de que se le ha ido la lengua— Lo siento, príncipe, no debí preg…

—No te preocupes —Le interrumpe como quitándole importancia al asunto— Mi padre tuvo un hijo fuera de matrimonio… —Dice como si nada— Me enteré después de que él muriera, así que traje a mi hermanito a vivir al palacio.

Xaver le había dicho que las prostitutas no perdían la oportunidad de divulgar información, mucho menos si con eso sacaban algo a cambio… realmente no se le ocurre que cosa puede sacar por divulgar la existencia de su hermano, aunque le da lo mismo.

Lo sentía por Dina, pero no tenía ninguna intención de ocultar a su hermano del pueblo.

* * *

Cuando Zeke acude al sitio de reunión acordado, Eren y Mikasa están sentados, profundamente dormidos lado a lado.

Kruger se acerca para hablarle en un susurro.

—Luego de visitar a sus potrillos estuvieron correteando en los jardines… debió ganarles el sueño por el cansancio.

Pues sí, entre haber nadado y correteado en los jardines de agua, y a parte haber continuado corriendo en el palacio, es obvio que terminarían cansados.

Sin más remedio el príncipe decide meterlos a la cama antes de ir a ver si Dina quería cenar con él.

—¿Puedes quedarte aquí mientras llevo a Mikasa a sus aposentos?

—Puedo ayudarle a llevar a su hermano, si gusta.

—No, gracias… —Comenta, no queriendo importunarlo con algo de lo que seguro se estaba ofreciendo solo porque él es el príncipe, sin saber que no habría sido una molestia.

_—__Te prometo que mi próximo hijo llevará tu hombre —_Le había prometido Grisha con Zeke recién nacido entre brazos.

Claro que ese segundo hijo no vino de su legítimo matrimonio, así que no pudo aclararle que en realidad sí había tenido oportunidad de cumplir su promesa.

En algunas ocasiones se había planteado si realmente habría echado a Grisha de cabeza con la reina.

Muchas veces se ha dicho que sí, pero en otras...

_«No importa…» _Piensa Kruger. _«Tal vez Grisha no pensó que yo pudiera delatarlo, pero si no me lo dijo fue para que no tuviera que traicionar a mi reina guardando un secreto» _

El día el que Calvin apareció en el punto de reunión habitual despotricando que Grisha había tenido un bastardo y una amante, se había sorprendido…

Es cierto que no habría puesto las manos en el fuego asegurando que su amigo no había tenido un desliz en su matrimonio, pero lo de Grisha ya no podría llamarse un accidente.

_—__Calvin… ¿A dónde vas? —Había preguntado Xaver. _

_—__A hablar con la reina. _

_—__Pero el príncipe nos pidió que no le dijéramos nada a su majestad. _

_—__No deberíamos ocultárselo a la reina. _

_—__Su alteza no pretende ocultárselo, nos comentó que va a decírselo en privado, solo que primero irá a instalar a sus invitados. _

_—__Y mientras tanto nuestra reina se mantiene en la ignorancia, ¡qué clase de consejeros seriamos si permitimos algo así! —Estuvo a punto de girarse, evidentemente para avisarle a la reina sin importarle nada de lo que pudiera pasarle con el príncipe, pero Kruger intervino. _

_—__Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. _

_—__Claro… no quieres ir a decirle que el flamante marido que tú le presentaste le fue infiel. _

_—__No es eso, sino que no será placentero para la reina escuchar que su marido procreo un bastardo, y honestamente no querría ser yo quien tuviera que decírselo._

_»No será fácil ni como mujer ni como monarca enterarse de algo así. _

_»Así que yo creo que lo mejor es que se entere por su propio hijo. _

Por suerte logró convencerlo, y entonces fue el príncipe Zeke quien habló con la reina.

Kruger no supo exactamente cómo fue posible, pero de algún modo había logrado que la reina accediera a que su medio hermano viviera en el palacio, pese a que es obvio que no le hace ninguna gracia –si solo hacía falta ver el odio con el que Dina lo miraba para saberlo-.

Habría seguido reflexionando, sino es porque el sonido de unos pasos lo hacen salir de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Calvin le había comentado acerca de la prostituta que mucho rato antes se había dirigido hacia los aposentos de Zeke, y como aparte le ha pedido el día libre, no estaba segura de que cenarían juntos, pero igual le dijo a la servidumbre que quería cenaría en el comedor real.

Durante su trayecto, pasa por una terraza que a veces se usa de punto de reunión.

Desde metros antes había notado que hay velas encendidas, así que esperando ver a Zeke dirige la vista hacia los sillones, pero lo único que mira es al bastardo dormido profundamente, con Kruger de pie justo a su lado.

Dina hace una mueca de desprecio, pero no deja de mirarlo, decide aprovechar ahora que el mocoso no puede ver que lo está mirando, si le molesta mucho recibir su mirada de bastardo.

También le molesta verle la cara, que aunque por un lado le alegra que no se parezca a Grisha –y por lo tanto tampoco a Zeke-, por otro lado le irrita pensar que seguramente tiene la misma cara que tenía la vulgar plebeya con la que su marido le había engañado –o sea que aunque no tuvo la desdicha de conocerla mínimo si le está viendo la cara-, aparte de que le sulfura ver que el niño tiene el mismo color de ojos que Grisha.

Le molesta verlo allí, durmiendo plácidamente, sin tener ni idea de cuánto le ha amargado la vida.

Cuánto lo aborrece.

Quisiera ir y abofetearlo. Pellizcarlo. O cualquier cosa que por lo menos le haga un poquito miserable.

Incluso piensa que es buen momento para hacerlo: no están ni Zeke ni Mikasa y Kruger no tendría que decir nada.

Podría despertarlo a pellizcos o jalándole el cabello.

Podría amedrentarlo y no dejarle marcas visibles.

Pero bufa molesta cuando razona que es imposible.

Aun sí lograra atemorizarlo, aun si el chiquillo se quedara callado, Zeke es lo suficientemente listo como para alertarse si nota algún cambio en su comportamiento.

Así que sin más decide seguir con su camino.

* * *

Días después…

—Esta es "la plata", y esta es "la negra" —Dice Dina, señalando respectivamente a dos yeguas del color mencionado.

—¿Así se llaman? —Pregunta la pequeña Ackerman.

—No, Mikasa… No son nombres… Las llamo así para diferenciarlas, pero siempre he considerado que es absurdo ponerle nombre a un animal, aunque he escuchado que tú le pusiste un nombre a tu potrilla, y Zeke suele llamar "Silver" a su caballo… De hecho a Silver lo parió mi yegua plateada.

—¿Y por qué tiene dos yeguas? —Inquiere la niña.

—La vida de los caballos no es tan larga como pudiera ser la vida de los humanos… La "plata" con treinta años ya es algo vieja… Si me pega en gana, puedo montarla un largo rato, pero no tan seguido, ni mucho menos una larga batalla… "La negra" tiene seis años, y fue mi montura cuando soldados de la Unión Media invadieron nuestras costas.

»A pesar del poco tiempo que tengo montándola, ya es una yegua leal… Cuando caí herida, se quedó a mi lado hasta que Calvin y algunos guardias llegaron aunque le cayeron un par de flechas en el lomo.

—El señor Kruger dijo que mi potrilla también es leal a mí.

Dina no va a discutirlo.

La potrilla que Zeke eligió para Mikasa es tipo palomino. Un ejemplar precioso. De personalidad temperamental que le da dolores de cabeza a los mozos de cuadras… Hasta asearla y cepillarla representa un gran problema considerando que no es un animal tan grande –uno tenía que tomarle las patas traseras, otro las delanteras, y otro la rienda del hocico-.

Pero con Mikasa se transmuta.

La potrilla deja que la niña la cepille y la acaricie, como si supiera que su dueña es frágil y fácil de asustar.

Y su lado manso solo se lo refleja a Mikasa, porque incluso a Eren le ha dado problemas.

Zeke escogió para su hermanito un potrillo tipo alazán, que es muy juguetón y curioso.

Eren suele pasear con su potrillo con la rienda en la mano, y ambos animales –a pesar de solo contar con tres meses- ya son más altos que él y Mikasa, así que resulta una imagen curiosa que lo lleve de la rienda tal como podría haber hecho con un perro –aunque en Mare no se conociera la comparación porque los niños no acostumbran tener mascotas como sí se hacía en otros reinos-.

Pero Dina siempre recordará lo que sucedió dos días atrás:

A Eren regresando de los establos, llevando de la mano a una Mikasa que sollozaba como la niña que era.

Y él tenía las ropas llenas de barro, la tela de las rodillas desgarrada, y tenía golpes y raspones visibles donde la vestimenta no le cubría.

Un par de mozos venían acompañándolos y con la cabeza agachada imaginando lo furioso que se pondría Zeke.

Eren, ingenuamente había pensado que podría pasear con la potrilla de Mikasa al igual que con su potrillo, y el niño se empecinó y siguió intentándolo a pesar de que la potrilla se alebrestó, y para la reina, imaginarse al niño siendo golpeado y arrastrado por el animal, fue tan hermosamente cómico que estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

Por suerte para Eren, los potrillos de tres meses, si bien ya sobrepasan su altura, seguían siendo animales de patas largas y flacas, así que no había recibido heridas de gravedad, aparte de que Mikasa se había abrazado a sus patas delanteras para detenerla y evitar que le hiciera aún más daño a su amigo, y aunque inicialmente la tumbó, la animal se quedó quieta al caer en cuenta de que había tirado a su dueña.

Mikasa resultó ilesa de la caída, de hecho sollozaba más por el susto que por otra cosa.

Zeke no había castigado a nadie, ni siquiera les llamó la atención –solo le advirtió a Eren que no volviera a intentar nada tan estúpido-, pero definitivamente no estaba contento.

—Mi tía Joana perdió el uso de las piernas por culpa de un caballo encabritado —Se había quejado el príncipe con Xaver.

_«Qué suerte tienes, bastardo…» _Había pensado la reina_ «Lástima que la potrilla no estaba más grande… sino te habría herido un poco más» _

Pese a todo, Eren no se había quejado.

Él había recibo un cabezazo de la potrilla, fue arrastrado y pisoteado, los golpes le dolían, los raspones le ardían, y el barro se le había metido hasta la ropa interior. Sin embargo, él fue quien estuvo consolando a Mikasa.

Apenas hoy la niña se ha sentido lo suficientemente recuperada del susto como para ir a visitar a su potrilla, y Dina se ofreció a acompañarle a los establos.

La potrilla, por su edad aún está en la misma sección que su madre, y no puede evitar mostrar su emoción al ver a la niña.

Mikasa, al lado de la puerta mira un canasto con bastantes zanahorias, a Dina también le llama la atención.

—Las trajo el hermano del príncipe hace un rato —Comenta uno de los mozos que está cerca— Según él vino a "hacer las paces" con la potrilla, pero ella solo intentó morderlo.

Mikasa, enternecida por el gesto de su amigo, procede a extenderle al animal una de las zanahorias, y a ella sí acepta que se la sostenga mientras la muerde poco a poco.

* * *

Zeke estaba demasiado informado e involucrado en los asuntos del reino.

Todo había empezado cuando tenía siete años: Se había formado en la fila de peticionarios para obtener una audiencia con su abuelo –y entonces rey-, para solicitarle, con una elocuencia sorprendente para su edad, el permiso para estar presente en las juntas de consejo, y todo lo que implicara conocer las que algún día serían sus obligaciones.

Su padre era muy orgulloso… Dina inicialmente pensó que él lo despacharía sin responderle, pero quizás como lo había abordado con tanta madurez, decidió retribuirle explicándole el por qué le negaba el permiso.

—Príncipe Zeke… En las juntas de consejo se discuten cosas serias, y eres muy joven para entender… Lo último que necesito es a un niño idiota interrumpiendo la reunión con sus preguntas.

—No interrumpiré, majestad —Replicó Zeke con solemnidad— Escribiré mis dudas, y después de la reunión solicitaré explicaciones a la princesa heredera.

El rey puso cara de estupefacción durante un par de segundos, luego comenzó a reírse.

La única risa que se le había escuchado en años.

—Muy bien, príncipe —Dijo el monarca— Tienes mi permiso para asistir a las juntas de consejo.

Y así fue…

Zeke inicialmente iba de oyente, un par de años después, se tomó el atrevimiento de pedir la palabra.

Su padre lo dejó hablar, pero cuando expuso su idea le dijo que se callara, que después le aclararía.

Cumplió su promesa: cuando terminó la reunión, lo sentó a su lado, y le hizo entender por qué había estado mal su idea.

Seis meses después, luego de una junta de consejo, fue el monarca quien le preguntó a Zeke si estaba de acuerdo con lo que se había decidido.

—Sí, majestad.

—Explícame las ventajas y desventajas de lo que se decidió.

Zeke lo hizo, y cuando terminó de hablar, su abuelo le señaló las ventajas que le faltó notar, así como las desventajas.

Poco a poco lo dejó tomarse ciertas atribuciones. Eran pequeñeces, pero en la historia de Mare, jamás un monarca había dado ningún permiso a un nieto. Mucho menos a uno tan joven.

Dina seguía siendo la princesa heredera. El rey se había encargado de dejarlo claro como le dejaba cargas muchas más pesadas que a su nieto, además de que Zeke estaba presente, pero todo era a puerta cerrada.

Ante el pueblo, Zeke seguía siendo el segundo en la línea de sucesión, aunque comenzó a permitirle estar en todas las actividades de gobierno, pero lo hacían mantener un perfil demasiado bajo en contraste con rey y la princesa heredera, incluso Joana Fritz ofrecía una imagen más notable que él. Pero a pesar de su posición furtiva, el chiquillo se mantenía mirando y aprendiendo.

Así fue como aprendió sobre regencia y tácticas de guerra.

Cosas que le servirían en un futuro.

* * *

Para estas alturas, casi todo el reino sabe de la existencia de "el bastardo del palacio".

Claro que delante del príncipe no lo llamarán así.

No, delante de Zeke, se referirán a Eren como "su hermano", o "el hermano del príncipe".

Desde el inicio cualquiera es consciente del gran cariño que Zeke le tiene a su hermanito y de que es mejor no hacerle algo que pueda molestar al príncipe.

Así como Calvin, que se le ocurrió llamarle la atención a Eren por llamar al príncipe por su nombre.

—Calvin, te agradezco —Dice Zeke, con una seriedad con la que es obvio que no le agradece nada— Pero a mi hermano le permito faltarme al respeto dentro del palacio.

—Cómo te encanta meterte en líos —Le comenta Xaver a Calvin minutos después— Cuando su majestad todavía era la heredera, decías que le dabas la razón porque algún día sería reina, y ahora que el heredero es otro, tu lealtad sigue hacia con ella.

—Entiéndelo, Xaver —Dice Kruger— Es unos años mayor a la actual monarca... no va a vivir lo suficiente como para ver la siguiente sucesión —Aunque solo se limita a sonreír con disimulada burla, con el comentario termina provocando una risa en el hombre bajito.

Calvin se pone serio con el comentario del alto y la risa del bajo, sobretodo porque nota que hasta Grice tiene que disimular una risita.

Al final se va, y Kruger no dice nada, pero sospecha que acudirá a los aposentos de la monarca.

—Mi reina… siento molestarla —Dice Calvin que efectivamente acudió a las estancias de su majestad— Pero es inconcebible que se le den demasiadas atenciones a un bastardo…

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo contra eso —Declara sonando indiferente mientras sostiene una copa de vino, pero la verdad el asunto la tiene irritada.

Es la reina… y no de cualquier reino.

Es la reina de un pueblo bravo y orgulloso, y a pesar de su posición, no se la ha ocurrido nada contra la estima que ha comenzado a ganar el bastardo de su marido sin incurrir en la ira de su hijo –no quiere arriesgarse a que le arrebate el trono-.

En la estima del pueblo, en primer lugar, se encuentra ella, que es la reina, en segundo lugar el príncipe, y en tercer lugar, por desgracia, el bastardo.

Y todo es porque después de Zeke ya no hay nadie digno de admirar en su familia.

A Séfora se le ocultó tan pronto dio señales de su retraso.

Joana solo puede recibir admiración por la guerrera que había sido, y no por la mujer que es ahora –mucho menos porque se la vive encerrada en su casa-.

Durante muchos años aborreció al bastardo de su padre, y aunque aún hoy lo sigue detestando y la mayor parte del tiempo finge que no existe, casi preferiría que fuera él y no el bastardo de su marido el que recibiera el amor del pueblo, pero Zeke mantiene a su medio hermano demasiado cerca como para que el pueblo pueda ignorarlo –su hijo lo mantuvo todo el tiempo a su lado durante los torneos para celebrar el aniversario de su coronación-.

—Bueno —Dice Calvin— Yo quería exponerle una idea que espero no le vaya a molestar.

Dina sin siquiera mirarlo le invita verbalmente a que explique.

Pero cuando lo escucha, voltea a verlo sonriente porque le ha dado la solución.

Al día siguiente, la monarca anuncia con alegría mal disimulada que, por decreto real, Mikasa será considerada "La hija de la reina"… Un título honorario con el que recibiría un trato especial por sobre todos los mareyleanos, apenas por debajo de su heredero, su futura esposa y los hijos que tenga.

Ella así lo había querido.

En parte para "desplazar" al bastardo de los ojos del pueblo, y en parte porque veía en Mikasa a la hija que había deseado tener y que no había podido.

Su padre mismo había hecho que por decreto real, una de sus primas fuera llamada "La hermana del rey".

Cuando el padre de Dina murió, los secretos de su padre pasaron a ser suyos, y entonces, Calvin le confesó que más que "hermanos", fueron amantes, que el nacimiento de Jeziel –y por lo tanto la confirmación de una "infidelidad"- había ocasionado una gran disputa entre ellos, pero que al final se habían reconciliado.

Ahora comprende tantas cercanías entre ellos, incluso supone que luego de la muerte de su padre, la caída de su tía por aquel barranco, no había sido cosa _accidental_.

Hablando de los secretos del monarca, ojalá y ella hubiera podido tener ese privilegio.

El día en el que Zeke se enteró de la existencia del bastardo, ella le había solicitado atender a los peticionarios mientras organizaba el funeral…

Claro que no fue novedad atenderlos solo, porque era algo que en ocasiones le designaba, o lo hacían juntos. Aunque independientemente de si los atendían individualmente o juntos, siempre había por lo menos un consejero a su lado para orientarles.

Ese día, junto a Zeke, estuvieron Calvin y Grice.

Ellos fueron los que lo acompañaron a traerse a ambos niños.

Dina, por mucho que quiera a Mikasa, no deja de pensar que ojala que el bastardo no hubiera venido al palacio.

Al punto que comienza a fantasear que puede regresar el tiempo.

Que Zeke organiza el funeral mientras ella oculta al bastardo.

Imagina que negocia el pago con la mujer que los cuidaba, y ambos siguen allá mientras Zeke no está enterada de nada.

Fantasea que la guerra entre Erdia y el reino de Aragon acaba, que el padre de Mikasa vuelve por ella, y que al ver que el niño es huérfano, decide llevárselo a su patria –aunque no le interesa si se lo lleva como hijo o como criado, sino que el punto es que se lo lleva-.

Entonces Calvin y Grice guardarían el secreto hasta que Zeke se convirtiera en rey.

Aunque siendo Calvin mayor que ella, y Grice de su misma edad, tal vez ninguno estará vivo para cuando Zeke se siente en el trono, así que él no habría sabido del bastardo.

O en todo caso, si alguno estuviera vivo a su muerte, ella ya no estaría aquí para ver como Zeke decide buscar al bastardo.

Pero llega el momento donde se irrita al ver que su fantasía es imposible.

Que Zeke supo del bastardo, y decidió traerlo sin importarle lo que ella pensara.

Ya no importa, Mikasa será "su hija", y desplazará al bastardo de la estima del pueblo.

—Eres la hija de la reina, Mikasa —Dice Dina— Con mayor razón debes convertirte en una hija de Mare.

Pero la pequeña Ackerman, aunque agradecía tales atenciones de su majestad, se sentía abrumada porque Kruger le había hecho saber que con semejante título, no solo recibiría entrenamiento físico, sino que en un futuro se esperaba que vistiera ropa reveladora como se acostumbraba en las mujeres de mucho estatus en Mare.

—Pero tengo los rasgos de una nativa de Hizuru —Arguye la niña con timidez.

—No importa… Mi padre solía decir que las hijas de Mare, son tan cabronas que nacen donde les pega la gana, así que aunque nacieras en Erdia o en Hizuru, puedes convertirte en una.

—De hecho yo nací aquí.

Dina se confunde inicialmente, ¿qué diablos había estado haciendo una nativa de Hizuru dando a luz en Mare si por lo que sabe su cultura les hace permanecer encerradas en su casa? Aunque en un segundo comprende.

—¿Entonces, tu eres hija de la princesa de Hizuru que escapó hacia acá?

—Sí, majestad.

—Eso significa… ¡que eres una princesa! —Dice Dina asombrada al caer en cuenta en esa verdad… Mikasa abre la boca como queriendo protestar, pero la reina le gana la palabra— Eres la hija de una princesa por derecho de nacimiento… eso te hace una princesa… aun si quieres serlo o no.

Claro que Mikasa sabe que es una princesa.

Hace cinco años, ella y sus padres habían partido de Mare hacia Erdia.

Tres años atrás, había sido recibida con todos los honores durante una visita a Hizuru.

Antes de ir, su madre le había explicado que era una princesa. Y en Hizuru, todos, desde los guardias, hasta la última criada, le habían tratado con respeto -aunque solo fuera una niña de seis años, y una más de las tantísimas bisnietas del rey-.

Todos la reverenciaron y la llamaron "princesa", o "su alteza".

Hasta su padre.

Creyó que a su retorno a Erdia las cosas cambiarían para ella y para su madre, que quizás las reverenciarían y las llamarían princesas, pero continuaron recibiendo el mismo trato: El de la mujer y la hija de Lord Kevan Ackerman, antiguo príncipe, y primo del rey.

Tampoco es que se quejara.

Creía que los títulos eran los de menos.

Lo importante era la estima de su familia paterna.

Independientemente de si la llamaban "Lady", o "princesa".

—Ya veo porqué tienes luz propia —Dice la reina— Y eso es porque las princesas son elegidas por los dioses.

»Ahora que sé la verdad, no puedo permitir que no se te trate con el respeto que mereces.

»Todos mis súbditos tendrán que reverenciarte.

»Hasta Eren —Agrega con morbosa satisfacción, aunque Mikasa está demasiado ida como para notar malicia en su talante.

Y con la inocencia de su edad, es posible que no sea capaz de imaginar que la misma mujer que le da tantas atenciones, en el fondo quisiera ser cruel con su amigo.

Cuando Dina le aclara a Zeke que Mikasa es hija de la princesa hizurense que había sido acogida por Mare, es cuando entiende porqué Grisha en su carta había dicho que Mikasa era una princesa.

Zeke había estado presente cuando Harumi había sido recibida en el palacio antes de ser despachada a trabajar a uno de los centros de crianza.

En honor a la verdad, Zeke no recuerda a la madre de Mikasa.

Han pasado tantos años que se ha olvidado de su rostro.

Solo recuerda que le causó una gran impresión por su piel blanca y su cabello negro.

A partir de entonces, además del trato especial que Mikasa había estado recibiendo, TODOS tenían que llamarla princesa.

TODOS…

Hasta Eren.

Eren ya sabía que Mikasa era una princesa –¡ella incluso le había mostrado la marca que la identificaba como una miembro de la realeza hizurense aunque sabía que estaba prohibidísimo!-, pero el niño, por su inocencia, no había alcanzado a comprender del todo la posición tan apabullante de su amiga, aparte de que ella le dijo que no tenía caso ni mencionarlo estando tan lejos de Hizuru, así que fue un tanto raro de pronto verse en la obligación de llamarla princesa, y hablarle con todo el respeto que cualquier miembro de la realeza esperaba.

—Majestad —Inicia Mikasa con timidez— El príncipe Zeke permite que Eren le hable sin respeto siempre y cuando sea dentro del palacio… yo le he permitido lo mismo.

Pero la reina se muestra inflexible.

—Por desgracia no puedo hacer nada por la estupidez de mi hijo porque ya es un adulto, pero a ti todavía puedo corregirte, y eres muy joven como para decidir algo así.

—Pero… —Inicia con timidez, aunque se detiene con una mirada torva que la reina le da.

Se queda callada porque la mirada le ha recordado a su abuela Kiyomi.

Seguro que ella también estaría de acuerdo con la reina de Mare.

Eren no podrá hablarle de manera irrespetuosa.

O al menos... No en público.

Zeke es consciente de los regaños que su madre ha dado a su hermanito como se ha atrevido a irrespetar a "su hija".

No está de acuerdo, pero por esta ocasión, siente que no puede hacer más.

—Solo estoy reclamando que Mikasa reciba el trato que se merece —Le dijo Dina— Y no me digas más, que si por mí fuera, el bastardo estaría hasta la otra punta del planeta.

Zeke –aunque ha amenazado con ello- en el fondo no quisiera derrocar a su madre, así que ante ese comentario, se ve obligado a ceder, aunque en el fondo no quiera hacerlo.

Pero claro…

Como Mikasa le ha dicho a Eren que en privado puede "irrespetarla", es normal que el niño se confunda y se le olvide que está en público, y en una ocasión de esas, Dina se acerca a zancadas.

—Majestad… —Inquiere Zeke— ¿Sucede algo?

Pregunta por mera cortesía, no alcanzó a escuchar lo que su hermano dijo, pero viendo a Dina tan airada, supone que Eren ha vuelto a "tutear" a Mikasa.

Y no le gusta que Dina lo regañe aunque tampoco interviene, pero si se ha acercado ahora, es porque Dina se ha movido con tal violencia que luce dispuesta a golpear a Eren.

Y eso sí que no lo va a permitir.

Zeke se da cuenta que su madre se ha molestado aún más con el hecho de que hubiera intervenido, pero antes de que pueda agregar algo más, Dina lo abofetea.

Claro que Zeke pudo haber esquivado el golpe, pero con lo iracunda que lucía su madre, seguro se habría puesto peor.

—Más te vale que corrijas a tu hermano, príncipe —Dice la reina con acidez en la voz— No querrás que te esté corrigiendo.

Zeke ha sido abofeteado por su madre delante de los consejeros, sus invitados, y demás sirvientes del palacio.

Por un segundo, el ruido de la bofetada los hace voltear a todos, y se paralizan al comprender lo que había pasado.

Hay un instante de inactividad y silencio.

Al segundo siguiente, la mayoría actúa como si no hubieran visto nada –los sirvientes siguen desempeñando su labor, y los consejeros siguen hablando como si no hubieran sido interrumpidos, aunque los niños son incapaces de reaccionar-.

Zeke, con pausada dignidad se acerca a donde se encuentran Eren y Mikasa.

—Príncipe, ¿gusta una granada? —Ofrece Mikasa, que a lo único que atina es a actuar como si no hubiera visto nada.

—No, gracias.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —Pregunta Eren, y no se retracta ni aunque Mikasa le pellizque el brazo debajo de la mesa— ¿Te ha golpeado por mi error?

—Sí, Eren.

—¿Por qué…? —Pregunta Eren entre confundido e indignado, le parece una exageración recibir un golpe por tal error, pero le ha indignado que su hermano lo hubiera recibido por él— En todo caso debió golpearme a mí.

—No, Eren… Nadie puede ponerte la mano encima —Dice tajante— Ni siquiera la reina.

Su hermano se queda pensativo.

—Y al día siguiente de que llegué aquí —Inicia Eren— Cuando llegaste con la mejilla roja luego de hablar con la reina, ¿si era un zancudo…? ¿O también te golpeó?

Zeke se da cuenta de que aunque Eren parece preguntarlo, será lo suficientemente listo para leer una mentira, así que se rinde y le dice la verdad.

—La verdad me golpeó, también la hice enojar ese día.

La relación entre los hermanos sufre una grieta.

Eren se siente ofendido por el hecho de que su hermano le hubiera mentido.

Zeke se preocupa porque, si su hermano se pone así por una mentira casi inocente, no quiere pensar lo que pasará cuando le hable acerca de su origen ilegítimo.

Seguro estará dolido por todo el tiempo en que le ocultó la verdad, pero sigue pensando que es muy pequeño para saberlo.

¿Qué puede hacer?

Xaver suspira porque es inútil intentar convencerle de revelarle justo eso.

—Príncipe… si todavía no va a decirle esa verdad, lo único que le queda es no volver a mentirle en otros asuntos.

»Así cuando su hermano sepa la verdad, tendrá claro que en lo único que le mintió fue en eso.

Al día siguiente, Mikasa escucha que golpean la puerta de sus aposentos.

—Adelante.

Es Eren quien hace acto de presencia.

—Alteza… el señor Calvin me ha dicho que la reina requiere de su presencia.

—Eren —Musita Mikasa abochornada— No tienes que hablarme tan respetuosamente.

»No estamos en público.

—Ah, cierto —Bufa un poco irritado.

No con Mikasa, sino con su situación…

Su vida se ha vuelto complicada en tan poco tiempo.

Su hermano le miente, y ahora resulta que tiene que cuidar hasta la forma en la que le dirige la palabra a su única amiga.

Zeke está fuera del palacio haciendo encargos de la reina, y aun si estuviera allí, Eren ha estado un poco cortante con el príncipe.

Mikasa no quisiera dejarlo solo, pero no cree conveniente hacer esperar a su majestad.

—Te veré más tarde —Promete, como si supiera que la reina solo la requerirá por un rato.

Eren, mientras tanto está solo.

Luego de cabalgar su poni por un rato, de regreso se encuentra con su maestro y decide preguntarle por su amiga.

—¿Disculpe, señor Kruger…? ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Mikasa? —Al segundo siguiente quiere patearse, no precisamente por irrespetar a su amiga delante del hombre que nunca le ha delatado con la reina por tutear a Mikasa, sino porque justo acaba de notar que no está solo.

Xaver está a su lado.

—No te asustes —Dice el adulto en tono conciliador— No voy a acusarte con la reina —Eren luce sorprendido ante esa declaración… De ninguna manera había esperado semejante piedad de ese hombre.

»Mi obligación, además de consejero, es de reducir el trabajo a los miembros de la realeza.

»La reina tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que regañar a un niño.

»Mas bien, me tomaré el atrevimiento de orientarte.

»¿Sabes por qué los miembros de la realeza, deben ser tratados con respeto?

—El señor Kruger me dijo que son elegidos por los dioses, y que son considerados semi-dioses.

—Pero tú no crees eso, ¿verdad? —La pregunta toma a Eren tan de sorpresa, que para cuando se da cuenta que se ha delatado, ya es tarde para retractarse.

Kruger lo está mirando de manera inquisitiva.

No enojado, sino como si se dijera "debí saberlo".

—Por eso no has podido tratar correctamente a los miembros de la realeza —Señala Xaver— Yo sí creo que son elegidos por los dioses, aunque no siempre fue así, pero si tú no quieres creerlo, no importarán los argumentos que te dé.

»Más bien te sugeriré que lo tomes a juego, y el juego se llamará: "no hagas enojar a la reina" —Eren lo mira con confusión así que el hombre decide explicarse— La princesa es tu amiga, y si tú no la ves como una princesa, igual debes tratarla así o estarás en problemas, después de todo son amigos, así que tratarla como princesa por juego no debería ser problema para ti.

Xaver le explica que, mientras él use su título, puede ser un poco irreverente sin problemas.

Le da ejemplos para evitar que la explicación sea contraproducente.

Eren luce convencido con la explicación.

—Y ya que estamos hablando, ¿todavía estás resentido con el príncipe Zeke por haberte mentido?

—¿Acaso Zeke le pidió que hablara conmigo?

—No —Dice el hombre haciendo caso omiso de la hostilidad en el niño— Es otro atrevimiento mío.

—Pues sí —Responde casi desafiante— Estoy molesto.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta inquisitivo.

—Porque no confió en mí.

—¿Por qué crees que no confió en ti?

—Por qué me mintió.

—La gente no miente u oculta verdades por falta de confianza —Señala el adulto como si estuviera enseñándole las letras— Cualquiera se vuelve un mentiroso cuando tiene algo que ocultar.

—¿Por qué Zeke pensó que me lo tenía que ocultar? —Por respuesta recibe una pregunta que lo descoloca totalmente.

—¿Alguna vez tu madre de golpeó?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Respóndeme y te explico —Eren se tarda varios segundos en responder.

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué no…? —Pregunta burlón— ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza…? ¿Crees que si no he ido a decirle a la reina que has irrespetado a la princesa Mikasa voy a ir corriendo a decirle que tú madre alguna vez te golpeó?

—No quiero decírselo porque me da vergüenza —Replica con los dientes trabados de rabia infantil.

—Pues eso mismo pasó con el príncipe… —Eren queda estupefacto porque no lo había pensado.

»La gente no miente por falta de confianza —Reitera Xaver— Miente, porque tiene algo que ocultar.

»Sí tu siendo un niño sientes vergüenza de hablar de eso, imagínate tu hermano que ya es un hombre… Y no cualquier hombre… Sino un príncipe, un guerrero, al nivel de un segundo gobernante, pero sigue teniendo una madre que le puede golpear.

»No importa la edad que uno tenga, a ningún hijo de Mare le gusta hacer alarde de haber recibido un golpe de su progenitora.

Eren termina entendiendo a su hermano.

Cuando Zeke regresa al palacio, Yelena le comenta que Mikasa fue requerida por la reina.

Decide acudir a los aposentos de su hermano, dispuesto a decirle "sé que estas molesto pero quería preguntarte si preferías comer conmigo que solo", pero para su sorpresa, se encuentra con Xaver que le comenta que ha hablado con Eren y ya no le tiene ningún rencor, además de que le dice que la reina requirió la presencia de su hermanito en el comedor de invitados.

—¿Estás seguro? —Inquiere sin podérsela creer.

—Al menos eso dijo la princesa Mikasa antes de llevárselo…

Zeke está sorprendido, pero supone que como su madre estima mucho a la niña, está decidida a hacer un esfuerzo por llevarse bien con su hermanito.

Quizás jamás le tenga aprecio –después de todo Eren es la prueba viviente de que su padre le había sido infiel-, pero mínimo intentaría tolerarlo, cosa que le hace muy feliz.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Cualquier cosa, me pueden preguntar en un review o en mensaje privado.

* * *

Notas…

Quise dejar el hecho de que en el canon Mikasa usa un vendaje en las muñecas para ocultar su marca de Hizuru, solo que aquí es su marca que la identifica como miembro de la realeza hizurense.

Yo la verdad jamás he tenido caballos y tuve que ver videos en youtube para documentarme un poco, a los caballos, recién a los tres años comienzan a ser cabalgados por una persona mientras recibe el entrenamiento ecuestre.

Cuando puse que Zeke imaginaba que Eren lo llamaba "Zee", o algo así, lo hice en referencia a que los niños pequeños no pueden hablar bien, así que ya será cosa de cómo cada lectora imagina en su mente al leer "Zeke" para acortarlo… Como ejemplo en la pronunciación original del anime, Zeke se pronuncia "Yip", así que Eren de bebé le habría dicho "Yii"… En la versión angloparlante Zeke suena como "Siig", así que Eren habría dicho "Sii".

"Los jardines del agua" en los libros de juegos de tronos son unos estanques donde los niños de todos los estratos sociales pueden entrar a nadar, cosa que decidí emplear aquí, aunque poniendo que a veces los niños van con adultos, y los llamé "Los jardines de agua".

En los libros de juegos de tronos en el reino de Dorne la gente aparentemente puede tener amantes sin que la colectividad les vea con malos ojos, y ya que Mare de cierto modo está inspirado en Dorne, decidí dejarlo aquí señalando que nadie se escandalizaría si Dina se hacía con un amante, aunque en su posición de reina sea humillante que su marido no le hubiera sido fiel…

**El hecho de que las mujeres de Mare entre más estatus tienen, mas reveladoras son sus ropas, además de que reciben entrenamiento físico, lo saqué de las pelis de la Momia, y la Momia regresa… durante la escena de pelea entre Anck Su Namun Vs Nefertiri, las mujeres del público visten de manera no tan reveladora como Nefertiri o Ansk Su Namun se muestran posteriormente… Por eso se espera que las ropas de la Reina sean muy reveladoras. ** **Sobre la cicatriz que Dina tiene**, **quise agregar un detalle que al menos a mí, me parece muy sensual. **

El rey Enrique Octavo otorgó el título honorario de "La hermana del Rey" a una de su ex esposas, la cual debía ser tratada por el pueblo casi como si fuera de la realeza y era muy invitada a la corte… Decidí aplicar algo así con Dina nombrando a Mikasa la hija de la reina.

Sobre que las hijas de Mare son tan cabronas que nacen donde se les pega la gana, lo saqué de Chavela Vargas, una cantante que se decía mexicana, pero cuando alguien le recordó que nació en Puerto Rico, ella dijo textualmente: ¡Los Mexicanos nacemos donde nos da la rechingada gana!

Zeke está entrenado, y una persona entrenada puede intentar esquivar una bofetada –aunque Zeke no quiso hacerlo para no hacer rabiar aún más a su madre-, por eso señalé este hecho cuando Dina lo abofetea.

Todas las monarquías e imperios se mantuvieron en la creencia de que sus gobernantes fueron elegidos por los dioses, cosa que me he encargado de señalar como creencia colectiva.

* * *

Publicado el 10 de febrero de 2020.


End file.
